Until We Meet Under The Stars
by Minute Muse
Summary: Eli and Clare have been best friends for over six years. They've never met, nor do they know what the other looks like. And when their worlds collide, they might not even realise who is standing in front of them. Desperately holding on to their letters until they meet under the stars, like they promised they would all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**  
_

**_Hello! This might just be the first story i publish, I'm sorry that it's not very good. My English might not be the best, since I am from the Netherlands so please bear with me! c: Please let me know what you think! _**

* * *

_"12-09-06, Toronto._

_Dear Stranger, _

_You don't know me, yet, and you might wonder how I got your address. Well I swear I'm not some creepy stalker; my class has this project going on: a project involving penpals. I love the idea of this project, because I would love to meet more people and I love to write__. We were given a list with names and we had to pick one and write that person a letter. And well, I guess I chose you. I picked you because you wrote that you liked to read and write, so we have something in common._

_I suppose I should tell you something about me. Well, my name is Clare Edwards and I am eleven years old. My family does consist of my sister, Darcy, my parents and me. Darcy is the pretty one while I am the smart one, but that is okay with me. I am one of those weird kids that actually likes school. Call me a nerd all you want, because one day you will be serving me coffee (I'm just kidding). _

_I don't have many friends, I have two real friends: Alli and Gracie. Alli has been my best friend for over three years and Gracie is the kindest person I have ever met. She is a tomboy and hates wearing dresses, but she is unique and I love her for it. How about you? Do you have any good friends? _

_The project sheet told me we had to tell the stranger a secret, something no one knows. So if you don't mind I will tell you about mine! Ever since I was little I've wanted to be a journalist, but I've never told anyone that. My dad has always wanted me to a lawyer and take over the family business. Mom wants me to follow my sisters footsteps, sometimes I have the feeling she does not like me because I'm not as pretty as my sister and I don't have as many friends. I'm afraid to speak my mind and tell them what I want. I just want to become a journalist or a writer, that way I can write all the time! How about you? Do you have any wishes for the future and things you really want to do? _

_I would love to hear something from you, write me back soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Clare"_

As soon as she finished writing, she put the letter in a purple envelope, ran to the mailbox on the corner of the street and put the letter in it. She put her hands together and wished that she would get a letter back.

**2 days later, New York. **

"Eli! You've got mail!" His mom called out. The boy ran down the stairs and was wondering if this was the letter that he had been waiting for. A couple of days ago his teacher had told the class that she had exchanged information with a teacher from a school in Toronto for a Penpal project. The boy was eager to read it and brought it with him to his room. Eli scanned the letter and took in every word, this girl did sound pretty nice. As soon as done reading he took out a piece of paper and pen and started to write back.

_"14-09-06, New York._

_Dear Clare, _

_First of all: I know you're not a stalker, I've heard about your class project, my teacher told me about it. Actually, I had been waiting for a letter and I am glad that it did arrive, you seem like a really nice person. __I guess I will have to introduce myself. My name is Eli, I am eleven years old and I'm an only child, I think my parents were afraid that they would never get a kid as awesome as me; so they never bothered to get another one! Nah, I am just kidding (I'm not, actually). You don't have many friends? Is it strange that I find that weird, since you sound like a really nice person to me. Well, I, mister awesome, don't have many friends either; there is Julia, who is like a sister to me, but like siblings we'd always fight. And then we have Fiona and Declan, who I met through our parents; they have friends ever since they grew up, but Fiona and Declan recently moved to Canada. Other than them I don't have many friends either, we could be each others friends. _

_So you want to become a Journalist when you grow up? That is awesome! I want to be a writer myself, I love to write stories! Most of the time my stories feature Monsters. I keep making up stories in my mind, but I'm never happy with the result, I might need an editor and someone to brainstorm with. But I will have enough time for that, I still have a lot of growing up to do. But I promise you one thing; one day I will be a famous writer! _

_How many letters are you supposed to send me? Because even after the project is over I would love to keep in contact with you. But I guess that it is up to you._

_Again, I would love to hear something from you!_

_Greetings (sincerely seems so formal), _

_Eli, the stranger." _

After Eli Finished his letter he put it in an envelope and ran outside towards the mailbox. Little did he know that this would be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 1, until next time c: I will try to update as soon as I can! c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: SO here it is the next chapter! I was really happy with all the reviews c: since this is the first story I post online c= they made me all warm and fuzzy and encouraged me to keep writing it, because it started out as a project, but now I will keep writing as long as people read it c: Glad you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Age 12. **

"Will Darcy be okay mom?" Helen stroke the hair of her youngest daughter and sighed. "I don't know honey, everything might get better in time. Your sister has things she has to deal with and things she has to figure out."

Clare worried about her sister, she didn't like seeing Darcy in the hospital. When Clare heard Darcy had attempted suicide she didn't believe it. Why would her bubbly, good spirited sister be suicidal? Clare just didn't get it. Helen gave her daughter a kiss on the head before she got up to leave the bedroom. As she stood up she realised she forgot something. "This came with the mail today." She said as she took a letter out of her pocket. Clare's eyes widened at the sight of the letter, knowing all to well who it came from she started to open it. Helen laughed quietly as she saw her daughter open the letter and made her way out of the room, softly closing the door.

Clare was completely oblivious to the fact that her mom had left her room, her eyes only taking in the words on the letter she was holding.

_"14-09-2007, New York._

_Dear Clare,_

_Did you notice the date I wrote this? It is the date I got your first letter, you know; the one that began this whole thing. I thought this was kind of funny, we officially wrote letters for a year! may there be many more years. But I hope that one day we could meet in person, it would be fun, don't you think? But I wonder where and when we would meet if we ever met. Lately, I can't stop thinking about that. I know we both agreed to the no-pictures-thing to leave more to the imagination and I totally get why, but I don't think I would even need to know what you look like to know it's you. I think I would just know who it is that is standing in front of me, don't you think? We might not ever meet, but I'd like to think we do. Because, hey!, why would you miss out on a chance to hang out with this awesome guy._

_In your last letter you wrote that you were worried about your sister and that she was very down. I hope she feels better and I hope you're not worrying too much; because I'm sure everything will be fine. How have you been apart from the Darcy thing? I've been great! My grades are good and my parents promised to take me to a concert! I'm going to a 'the Dead Hand' concert! They are my favourite band! Dad got backstage passes from his work, which means that I am going to meet the band. It will be so awesome! Have you ever been to a concert before? They are so cool, you should go to one. Wait I have a better plan, if we ever meet and you have never been to a concert, I am going to take you to one. Deal? (Like you will have a choice.)_

_I hate to say it but this letter has reached its end, don't be too disappointed and write me back as soon as you can!_

Cheers,

Eli"

Clare softly giggled, Eli's letters always had a way of cheering her up. He was just too smug for his own good. She tiptoed to her desk, took out a piece of paper, tiptoed back to her bed and wrote him back. After she finished it she drifted off into peaceful slumber. She would put in the mail tomorrow, before school.

**_2 days later, New York_**

"Cece, Bullfrog, I'm home" Eli yelled as he closed the door and kicked his shoes off.

"Ah, Elijah, just the boy I needed. I have another one of your fan mails." Bullfrog told his son while waving an envelope in the air. Eli mumbled something and tried to get hold of the letter. Bullfrog's laughter filled the air, he couldn't help but laugh at sight of his son desperately trying to get hold of the letter.

After about five minutes Bullfrog had enough of his little game and gave Eli the letter "You really got to grow some more kid" He told Eli and walked back into the living room, with Eli storming after him. Eli didn't waste any time, he greeted his mom and ran to his room. He closed the door, dropped his bag on his way to his desk and opened the letter.

_"16-09-2007, Toronto._

_Elijah,_

_I hate to tell you that things aren't fine, not at all actually. Darcy has been hurt in an awful way and mom says everything will be fine, but I'm not sure. Darcy tried to kill herself today and ended up in the hospital, I thank the Lord for the fact that she's alive. I hated seeing my sister in that hospital, the person lying there didn't look anything like Darcy. Darcy is supposed to be Cheerful, happy and bubbly. What if she stays like this? I'm scared Eli, I worry about her. What if things keep changing? I don't want to think about that now._

_I'm glad to hear that you've been doing great! You're going to a concert? That's so cool! I've never been to a real concert, so I might take you up on that offer. I would love to go to one! But you'd said you were going to see 'the Dead Hand'? I've never heard of them but I will give them a listen later and I'll let you know what I think of them._

_You told me that you were wondering if we would ever meet and how we would meet. I have thought about that too, because I would love to meet you one day; you are one of my best friends. Sometimes I hate that I cannot give you a hug or talk to you when I want to, but that's just how it's going to be and that's okay. But wouldn't it be funny if we ever ran into each other. We wouldn't even know who the person is that is standing in front of us, because I don't know what you look and the same goes for you; you don't know what I look like. I like to think we will meet under the stars, because we're already meeting under the stars. Look outside, at night, there are stars lighting up the sky and there are stars in my night too. They are the same stars even though we're miles apart. _

_I will keep looking forward to your letters Eli, write me back soon! _

_Love,_

_Clare"_

Eli quickly wrote his response and gave it to his mom so she could put it in the mail. He was worried about Clare, he didn't want his friend to be sad and made a promise to himself, and to her, that he would do everything to make her feel better.

That night Eli couldn't sleep, so he got out of bed and sat on his balcony. He sat there for hours, just looking at the stars. Eli wondered if his best friend was looking at the same stars that very moment, little did he know she was.

* * *

**And that was it for Chapter 2, stay tuned c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: _**

**_I'm so sorry that this is late! But I had stuff to take care off since I am going back to school next monday, but I will keep updating frequently._**

**__****I apologise for any mistakes, because it is two in the morning and i just wanted to get this up **

**_I want to thank you all for the reviews, favourites and alerts, I really do appreciate them! Now let's get on with the story. _**

* * *

**_Toronto, 2009 (age 14)_**

_"__16-10-09, Toronto_

_Dear Eli,_

_Remember when I told you I was so happy to have KC as my boyfriend? That's kind of over now, KC just broke up with me. He said he fell in love with another girl. Do you remember that I told you I had a new friend, Jenna? I don't think you can call us friends, well not anymore. KC fell in love with Jenna and it is all my fault. Maybe I wasn't good enough, maybe I was a bad girlfriend, maybe I should have changed and made sure I was good enough, I don't even know anymore! All I know is that he dumped me and ran to Jenna, the pretty, popular girl who is just perfect. She is the perfect perky blonde and she doesn't have any flaws. KC did tell me he was sorry, but I just can't accept his apology yet. Guess there is one good thing about this whole thing; I know how it feels to have my heart broken and let me tell you, It sucks._

_Apart from the KC thing I've been fine, well as fine as you can be after a breakup. You're the first one I'm telling about this actually, I still need to call Alli. But I might not call her after I finish this, knowing Alli she would go on a KC-hunt. I love that, you know, I love that my friends are so protective and would walk through fire for me. Of course I would do the same for them, I would walk on glass for them. They are dear to me and I don't know what I would do without them at times like these. There was a time I thought I didn't need anybody, but a lot has changed since then. I'm not who I used to be and I might just like that. _

_I have one other thing that is bothering me: I'm worried about Adam, he's been hurting himself a lot lately. Ever since people found out he is a female to male transgender at his school they started to treat him differently. He started to dress up as Gracie and now people appear to be leaving him alone, but I know he is not happy. He shouldn't have to change who he is, everybody else should. Adam is a wonderful guy and he is one of my best friends. I don't care that he is transgender because he has a good heart, it is pure and that is all that should matter. I just hate seeing him hurt and I will try everything to help him._

_I apologise for this tear-stained piece of paper. but i couldn't help it. Heartbreak is awful don't ever fall in love, I did and I fell flat on my face._

_Until we meet under the stars, I will be waiting for your letter,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Clare._

Clare wiped away her tears, she didn't want them, she simply didn't need them. Why should she care about a guy that would cheat on her the first chance he gets and with a perky blonde nonetheless. Did she ever do something wrong? She didn't know, but somehow she knew that she deserved better than this. That didn't stop her heart from breaking, she had trusted KC and he had thrown her heart away. That night she would cry herself to sleep.

**18-10-2012, New York. **

Eli threw a lamp at the wall, he was mad. He couldn't believe that this guy had the nerve to hurt this best friend. She was so pure, so full of good. "What the hell is going in here?!" Bullfrog yelled as he slammed Eli's bedroom door open. His eyes went wide as he looked at the battlefield his son had created. Eli was sitting on his bed, head on his knees. Eli was a strong kid, it must have been the first time Bullfrog saw his son helpless. He sat down and tried to sooth his kid, Eli eventually gave and began talking.

"He broke her heart, smashed it on the ground, dug a grave for it and danced on it." Bullfrog wasn't sure of what to say, he had never seen his son like this. He was crying for a girl he had never met. "He didn't deserve her, he hurt her." Eli spat.

Bullfrog's heart broke at the sight of his son. "Wish I could help you kid, but I can't. The only thing I could tell you at this moment is to write that girl back; show some support, I bet she could use a friend." It was when Bullfrog looked in his sons eyes and saw a spark of hope in them that he realised his son truly cared for this girl. He felt pity for the kid, it would only take a little while before he would fall in love with a girl he would never meet. He knew Eli would never settle for less and would start comparing every girl to this one. He looked back at his son and saw that he was already writing. Bullfrog left the room quietly and let Eli be.

While Eli was writing he came to the conclusion that a letter just wouldn't cut it, he had to do something he had never done before. When he settled for the content of the letter he ran to the postoffice and put it in, but he would use express mail to make sure she had it the next day.

**The next day, Toronto.**

Three days had passed since KC had broken up with Clare and she had been miserable. Alli's and Adam did attempt to make her feel better. Even though they put a lot of effort into it, but nothing seemed to work.

The two girls were sitting in Clare's room, Clare on her bed and Alli on the chair. Alli tried to get Clare to talk but she remained silent, unwilling to have any kind of conversation. When Clare heard the sound of the mailbox she sat up and jumped from her bed. Alli needed a few minutes to process the mood-swing she just saw and before she could make a remark on it, Clare excused herself and ran down the stairs.

Alli didn't know what was happening, at one point her friend was, literally, depressed and the next moment she runs downstairs like some crazy, smiling lunatic. When, only a couple of seconds later, her friend walked back into the room, she was holding a letter to her chest. Alli was curious, another penpal letter? Clare mentioned it once or twice, but she would never ramble on about this 'penpal'. However, Alli concluded there must have been more to it as she saw Clare's reaction. Who was this person who was able to brighten up her best friend's whole world.

Clare walked back to the bed and sat down, she stared at the letter in her hand, mainly because she hadn't expected that it would arrive today. Clare thought it would take at least another day, because this was quite fast even for Eli. When she opened it, a silver bracelet fell out of the envelope. It had two charms, two little stars and both were engraved, containing the first letter of their first names. She would not let this go and asked Alli to put it on for her. Alli decided not to question the girl and sat down next to Clare.

_"18-10-09, New York. _

_Dear Clare, _

_I'm sorry that you've been hurt, you don't deserve that, at all! The guy who let you go must have been an idiot! I'm so sorry, but I did include a little gift to make you feel better. __I found this bracelet a couple of months ago, I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday but I thought you could use it now, to have something that will help you remember that you are not alone. I know you have Alli and Adam and all your other friends, but I'm there too and even though I can't be there I want to be as close as possible. I know this all sounds cheesy, but I hate that I can't be there. But just so you know; I plan on being there for you as long as you need and want me. Gosh I sound like a total wimp, sorry about that (Don't you dare to tell anyone about this!). _

_Adam sounds like an awesome guy and I totally get what you mean; he is perfect the way he is and people should accept him. You can't help him, but you could talk to his mom; I know she might not listen to you, because you told me his mom doesn't accept who he is. But even she has to admit that Adam is hurting! You can't help him; he's a strong kid, but he has to fight his own battles. Of course I could tell you to go to that school and beat the bullies up, but I guess that's not your style, is it? (too bad!)_

_Now, to cheer you up (if I haven't done that already) I wanted to tell you something; I finished stalker angel. I must say it was a challenge, but with the help of the notes that you send with one of those marvellous letters of yours, I was able to finish. Don't you worry, I'm not going to change the ending (again) or maybe I will, who knows. But I wanted to let you know, that I couldn't have done this without you. You really are my muse, I'm not even kidding. Thank you, so much, one day I'll make it up to you. _

_I hate to say it, but I have to wrap it up. No worries, there will be more to look forward to. _

_See you under the stars, _

_Eli. "_

"How come you never told me about this guy" Alli said accusingly. Clare knew the answer to that question, she hadn't told anybody, except for her parents about Eli, he was her little secret and she wanted to keep it like that. "I mean I had a penpal for that dumb project, but we stopped writing after the third letter. That kid was a creep, but this guy; this guy sounds golden." "He is, he is one of my best friends." "How did you guys manage to stay in contact and" Alli went on for hours, asking Clare questions about this mysterious letter guy. Clare did brighten up and for the first time in days Alli felt like she had her Clare back.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Ideas are welcome! **

**Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here it is! It has been three(?) days since the last chapter? I think so, not sure c:**

**Again I thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting. I really do appreciate it, because I thought this story wouldn't get as many as it got. And they kind of keep me writing. So, thank you all! **

* * *

Eli was pacing around his room, cleaning and packing. He would be moving in two days and he wasn't ready at all. He didn't know where they were going, his parents wouldn't tell him. He was getting depressed by the sight of his room, sixteen years of memories packed and his room felt rather empty without his stuff all over his room. He was almost done, all he had to do was pack his clothes, his laptop and a pile of letters.

Eli sighed at the sight of the letters, he had to sort them at one point. Needless to say he would spend the rest of day rereading letters and sorting them. When he finished reading them all he saw that none of them had made it into the 'throw away' pile. This might be a problem, he just didn't know what to do with them. It hit Eli when he saw his computer, he carried the laptop to his mom's study. The study wasn't packed yet, he actually wondered if his mom would be able to pack everything in time. He headed to her desk and gently placed his laptop on it. He ran back to his room and grabbed some of the letters, then he made his way back to his mom's study.

He sat there for hours, scanning the letters and saving them in one file. He sorted them, he kept the most recent letters and the ones that were dear to him. When he finished he looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning, the day before they were moving. Eli made his way back to his room and sat everything down, holding one letter in his hands, he got into his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Many hours later Eli woke up to a yelling Cece. He looked at the time, two in the afternoon, he groaned. "Not now mom". Eli turned to his side and put his pillow over his head. "But baby boy, your lover send you another letter". Eli groaned,"She's not my lover, Cece!". Despite his reply, Eli ran down the stairs wearing nothing but his boxers. When he got to his mom he repeated "She's not my girlfriend, just pointing that out, again". "Whatever you say baby boy" she told him while handing him his letter, smiling to herself. He eagerly grabbed it and ran to his room with a grin plastered on his face.

_"24-07-2011, Toronto_

_Dear Eli,_

_I am so sorry this is late, I hope you can forgive me. I have doing well, of course the situation my family is in isn't ideal. As I told you before my life is a mess. Darcy is gone and my parents have stopped talking. I am being patient and I am waiting for what might happen. Because I know something is wrong, but they won't say it they just keep fighting all the time. I'm tired of it Eli, sometimes the suspense gets too much and there are times I feel alone. Of course I have my friends, I have Alli and Adam, but sometimes I get the feeling that they don't understand what I'm feeling and going through. Plus they do have their own activities and lives, I don't want to bother them with my problems. Alli is dealing with her parents, they just won't let her be, although I do admit that she has been a rebel. And Adam is still dealing with his mom, she just won't accept him. I have to be there for them, I can wait. I'm good at that, waiting._

_Enough about that, how have you been doing since your last letter, should I be worried that you gave me your email address? I guess it works, it also means we get to talk more often since the internet is a bit faster than regular mail. I might just like our new way of communication! I still don't know why you're not telling me why, I'm curious Eli please bear with me. I was thinking that I should ask my parents if I could fly in one day. If only they would let me, imagine what would happen if I asked them if I could fly to New York. They would ask me why I wanted to go there and I would answer them with 'I am going there to meet my best friend, who I've never met and I have no idea what he looks like'. My parents would go crazy, I bet mom might even lock me in this house. I guess I shouldn't ask or I might never see the blue skies again._

_I almost forgot! My English teacher decided to give me more bad grades. She says my work isn't 'personal' enough, but that just isn't fair. Do you have any tips?_

_I will be waiting for your next letter, although I think we're going to use mail._

_Lots of love and see you under the stars,_

_Clare"_

Eli gathered all the letters and put them in a wooden box, careful not to ruin them. If he hadn't made digital copies of them he would have been able to pack ten boxes, with letters. He softly laughed as he came to realise this. Eli decided that he would write her back later, after he finished packing. Once again he thanked his parents for their great organisation skills

**Toronto, **

In Toronto Clare was busy writing her story, somehow this was one of the few ways how Clare was able to forget about everything else and stay calm. She didn't want to go downstairs and her homework was done, so she had nothing to do. And ever since the Declan-fiasco she figured that writing would be a good outlet for her thoughts and dreams. She was in her own little bubble when her mail program gave her a notification. She clicked it and saw an unknown address, but when she noticed the title she knew who it was and butterflies entered her stomach. She didn't hesitate and opened it.

_"Subject: Did you give me the right address? OR ELSE..._

_So Clare,_

_I just hope you gave me the right address, because if you didn't; you might have a problem, missy. I'm sorry about your parents, but I am glad you are doing fine. Promise me to smile some more, I bet you have a great smile. Oh and Don't you dare to worry about me, I'm fine. Have been doing great actually, I'm sorry to hear that everything in your life is a mess. How is Darcy doing, did you tell her about your parents? It might help if you talk to her about it and she might want to know (here I am assuming that you didn't tell already). Just send her an email or a letter or maybe even ask her to get on Skype, she could really help you! And of course I will be there for you, I mean, I've always been there._

_Like I said I am fine, but there is a problem. Apparently I am moving, to 'I-don't-even-know-where'. And that is because my parents won't tell me where we are going. I swear that is the only reason I asked for your email address. Of course it has its benefits, you will be able to talk to me while I am in this horrible process. My room is so empty, it really is, it is making me depressed. I packed most of my stuff into boxes, I think I will have six boxes packed when I am done. Kind of surprising how sixteen years fit into six boxes, of course I threw stuff out, but that is besides the point. The point is that everything fits in six boxes. The End._

_Another great thing is that my parents decided not to tell me about us moving was that they told me yesterday. Two days before we're leaving. Great, that means I now have one day left in New York. One day to say goodbye and one day to take care of stuff. Thank god I'm on my summer break, because school wouldn't have helped at all. You know; I don't even want to move, I will have to leave New York behind and go to a town called 'I-Don't-Even-Know'. I have a life in New York, my friends live here. My parents might be able to make me move now, but I am going back. I am going to bulk up my portfolio and apply to New York University. New York should watch out, because Eli will be coming back, in a couple of years, after I finish high school in 'who-knows-where'._

_And I just wanted to let you know that I think your teacher is crazy, how can she say your work isn't personal enough? What did you write about? _

_I am really sorry, but I got to get back to packing. Moving day is in one day, great fun._

_I hope I will see you under the stars tonight,_

_Eli_

_P.s.: If not Clare, forget you read this. Please do."_

Clare sat there for hours, rereading the email, she was lost in the world Eli put her in, making up solutions and answers in her mind. She snapped out of it when she heard glass being shattered and suddenly she heard her mom yelling at her dad. It didn't take long before she heard her dad.

They went on for a while and Clare thought it would never stop. Doors slammed shut, she heard footsteps on the stairs and silent sobs. She knew this sound, this was the sound of her mom being upset because of something her dad did. These days they fought over the smallest things, plates being broken, television channels. Clare knew something was up, but no one would tell her, she hated it. She wasn't a child anymore, she hadn't been for a long time, why did people think she couldn't handle the truth. In fact, she was sure the lies hurt more than the truth. Clare just knew that whatever it was they were hiding would break her family apart. That's why she didn't mind the waiting, she could wait and tell herself things would be fine, eventually. Although she knew she couldn't keep fooling herself forever.

She wouldn't bother Eli that night, the guy needed all the time he could get. She knew she should email him before he got worried, but at that moment she didn't feel like writing anything. She just wanted to lay down and sleep. That night, Clare cried herself to sleep, she cried for her family, for her mom, for Darcy and for her friends. But she refused to cry for Clare, because Clare would always be putting other people first.

* * *

**Lame I know, this chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but it will do. So Eli's moving? I wonder why..**

**Please give me suggestions and things you would like to see! I'm open for anything.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Love,**

**Your Little Miss Muse**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hello people! Here we are again and this time I bring you chapter 5. It is different, but things will be changing from here c: I will try to keep it as it used to be, but there are some events that have to be covered. And I plan on doing that, one by one =D. Like I said: I am open for suggestions. So this is a filler and I am writing this from where I am babysitting at the moment. Just my luck that the two year old is sick and hyperactive, oh boy... **

**And once again I must thank all my readers and reviewers c: I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I kept forgetting to put one.. oops? oh well... here it is!) **

* * *

'I don't get why I have to be here, I just wanted to see some friends and now you guys are dragging me away to say goodbye to some family members. I was supposed to hang with Jules today.' Eli wasn't happy that his parents were making him say goodbye. Yesterday he saw his grandparents and it had felt so final, like he would never see his grandparents again after they move. He didn't want to go, he even begged his grandparents to let him stay with them, but they wouldn't give in. Currently his parents were driving towards his aunt's, but Eli was pretty sure that this wasn't the neighbourhood where his aunt lived. His suspicion grew as his parents dropped him off and told him that he should go in as they parked the car.

Eli didn't know what was up with his parents, they were acting so mysterious. He didn't trust it, but he wouldn't question it. He wasn't in the mood for questioning, Eli walked over to the door and knocked, to his surprise the door was already open. He slowly opened the door and walked inside, only to walk into the dark. Eli tried to find the light switch, and as he stumbled across the room he could hear people snickering. One thought came to him and he knew his feelings were right the moment someone turned the light-switch at the door and people jumped up and yelled 'surprise!'.

Eli looked at all the people in the room, including a beaming, but sad, Julia. "What did I say about no goodbye-parties" Eli told her as he approached her. "Where is the fun in that, mister! Come on live a little, they are all going to miss you. And there is no better ending than a Bam, right?" Eli couldn't help but smile at his friend, he would miss her. "Whatever you say Jules." He told her as he hugged her. "Now don't go all mister Sap on me, okay? It's not like you are getting rid of me anytime soon" "I wouldn't expect anything less". Together they made their way over to the others.

Hours passed, dances were shared and goodbyes had been made. The party was over and Eli had just texted his parents if they could pick him up, he knew they wouldn't be there for at least half an hour. Eli and Julia sat outside, while they waited for his parents. They sat in silence for a while, until Julia decided to speak up. "You know, I always thought we would graduate together, go to college together, but here we are. You are leaving tomorrow and I will have no one left" "I've always had the same thought, but don't worry, I will be back before you know it and you can always visit me. And I know for a fact that you won't be lonely. You'll have Erin, Joe and the others. At least you're not moving to a town where you don't know anyone"

Julia sighed and scooted a little closer "I know that, but it just won't be the same without you". Eli looked down at the girl he knew inside and out. He had been her rock during her bad times and her friend during the good times. He put his arm around her to comfort her. Julia leaned in to his touch, before Eli knew what she was doing she was leaning in. As her lips were about to touch his he turned his head and Julia ended up kissing his cheek. She didn't know why he wouldn't kiss her, she felt something between them and this might be the last chance she would get. They sat in silence, but this time it wasn't as comfortable as the silence minutes ago. Eli prayed that his parents would come to rescue soon, but unfortunately rescue didn't come as he wanted it to.

Another fifteen minutes passed and the clock kept ticking as they suddenly saw a car come around the corner. The car stopped and both teens climbed in the back. Both teens didn't talk and his parents noticed the silence and put the radio on, not wanting to interfere with whatever was going on between them. Julia was done with the suspense as something crossed her mind "Eli" "hm?" "Would you like it if I spend my fall-break at your new house?" Eli wasn't sure, but at this point he didn't want to do anything. He knew he was leaving and that Julia was getting scared. Of course he didn't want to let her go, but he also needed some time and space to process all of it. He hadn't had any time to actually sit down and think about what was happening. But he didn't want to upset his friend, so Eli replied "Sounds great, we will talk about it later okay?" Julia smirked, she wouldn't let him go, she would not allow him to forget about her.

They dropped Julia off and after saying goodbye once more, Eli refused to talk to his parents during the car ride home, who hopelessly tried to make conversation with their son. As soon as they got home Eli went straight into bed, ignoring everything and everyone. He picked up his laptop, that he had put on the ground last night and started to write a quick note to Clare.

"_Subject: Moving day. Hooray. _

_Dear Clare-bear,_

_Ever planned to move away from your hometown? Don't. It. Sucks. Big time. I had to say goodbye to everyone i love to leave for this town I don't even know the name or location off. Great. I really don't want to go, I build my life here. I have friends here, people I grew up with, people I secretly hate. I could do without New York, it isn't the thing that bugs me most, I mean I love it, but I can come back anytime I want, college or something (remember?). The thing is; I don't want to leave anyone behind, if I could pack all my loved ones into boxes, I would. You know why? Because I'm scared Clare, what if I forget the people I care about? What if we lose contact? And what if I don't make new friends? _

_I might come off as this though guy, but I am not. Deep down, we're all insecure, but everyone is, so that is okay. I know people tell each other that they don't care about what other people think of them, but that is a lie. I remember when you told me you didn't care what other people thought of you, well I have another thing to add to the list of things we should do when we meet. Dear Clare, I challenge you to humiliate yourself in public, how does screaming at the top of your longs sound? I don't even care if you agree, but this is going to that list. You love me and you know it. _

_I am sorry that this is short, but I have a lot on my mind. I will send you a new email as soon as I'm in Who-Knows-Where. Moving day tomorrow, I'm so excited. Yay. _

_ I will be waiting under the stars for you tonight, _

_Eli _

_P.s.: Delete this as soon as you get it, no one has to read this. Just you."_

Eli closed his laptop as soon as he pressed send, put it in his backpack and went to sleep. When he woke up his parents were already loading their stuff into the car. and to his surprise his room was empty. Eli saddened, taking everything in one last time, visiting every room the house had and trying to picture,the now empty , rooms furnished. He got dressed and helped his parents out, an hour later it was time to go, they all got in the car and without looking back, drove towards their new destination. Leaving New York and all that is known behind.

**Meanwhile in Toronto**

"Alli when I told you i wasn't in the mood for shopping, I meant I really wasn't" Alli was dragging Clare from store to store, claiming that they needed a girls day out. Clare had wanted to stay home and even despite her efforts to fake fever, Alli had dragged her to the mall. "Clare, we seriously need to get you some back-to-school-clothes and maybe a new haircut? 'Cause girl, you could use one" Clare ran her hand through her long hair, she liked her hair, but knowing Alli it would be different in the next few hours.

Clare tried many outfits and every time she felt uncomfortable, this wasn't her, this was Alli. When Clare was about to pull the shirt off, she got stuck. "Some help? I might have a problem" "Is it the size? I thought it would fit, let me see it" When she pushed the curtain open she couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Inside the changing room was a distraught Clare, who helplessly tried to get a shirt over her head, that was stuck. "Glad I amuse you, but help would be appreciated" Alli giggled, but went to help her friend out. "Be patient, let me do it. No, You have to work with me. Come on Clare, don't be like that." After five minutes of pointless bickering the shirt got unstuck. Clare pouted and begged once again "Can we go now?" "No! We are shopping and you are going to enjoy it!" And with that Alli dragged Clare, once again out of a changing room and to the store across the lane.

After many hours of being dragged from store to store, Alli pushed the girl towards a salon. "You are going to love it, I promise you. I know exactly what we have to do." When they went in Alli started talking to one of the girls that worked there, they appeared to be friends and were very animated. Clare saw that the girl eyed her and looked back at Alli. After a while Alli walked back to her friend, with a blindfold in her hand. "We want you to wear this, Alicia is going to give you a complete make-over." Alli didn't wait for an answer and put the blindfold on Clare's head. "Follow me" "How?" "Ugh, take my hand." Clare did as she was told. "Now sit" "Yes sir" "Good, now I will be in the chair next to yours, so if you need me: I'm here" Clare didn't even answer. Alicia walked over to the two girls and started working her magic. Clare was scared for her life, her head already felt different, it was like everything was much lighter. "Clare calm down, you look like you are being tortured" Alli giggled at her friend's distress.

After a while they were done and Clare was allowed to take the blindfold off. She gaped at her reflection, this wan't the Clare she knew, but she loved it. She adored it, she got up and hugged Alli. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Glad you like it, now let's get you home". Clare happily agreed, she felt this new confidence in her body and she loved it. They had found her an outfit and she would wear it, to school, even though she wasn't sure at first. Clare was ready to start over and start fresh.

Hours later Clare was back at her home after Sav and Alli dropped her off, she said hello to her mom and went upstairs. She opened her computer and saw another email. She read it and felt sorry for Eli, she would hate it if she had to leave Toronto behind or the house for that matter. She was about to write back when her mom entered her room. "Clare honey, dad and I have talked about that laser eye surgery that you wanted and we have contacted your doctor about this and he said we should go for it. He said it might help you." Before Helen processed what happened her daughter was hugging her "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Clare and her mom spoke about it and Helen left the room again, leaving Clare behind.

Clare rushed back to her computer and when she looked down while typing out her reply she noticed something was gone. The bracelet! Where did it go? Clare panicked and looked everywhere, she started crying when she realised she couldn't find it and that she lost it. She shut her laptop, she felt so guilty that she lost it. She couldn't tell Eli; he would be upset and she didn't want to have that on her. She could hold it off, who knows; she might find it. It might turn up, as long as she kept telling herself that she would start believing it.

Clare would need to find that bracelet or replace it. She just hoped that the person who found it, if I had been found, would return it. She tried to picture that nothing had happened and that she still had it, but her wrist had never felt that empty and with that, Clare. She felt guilty, terrible and all the confidence she had found was lost. She went to catch some sleep, hoping that this was all a bad dream and that it would be back in the morning.

* * *

**Again I apologise for this chapter, it is a filler; but it has important information and it had to be like this: I also apologise for the lack of letters, but you know moving and stuff. I know it might have bore you, and again I'm sorry. But everything is necessary! School is getting the best of me, but I will keep updating. I love school, I'm in college and studying English; because I want to be a teacher. c: So I will improve over the days/weeks/months. **

**Until we meet under the stars, **

**Your little miss Muse. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm still trying to find a good schedule and time to write! But My schedule changed, so I will have more time, after I've done my homework. So I won't stop updating, but it might take a little longer. This chapter is kind of a filler, but I wanted it in here, so here it is. I apologise for mistakes; since it is one am and I have been up since six am! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything! **

* * *

Eli officially hated his parents, of all the places in the world they had to move to Toronto, the home of his favourite person in the world. At first he was excited, but then he started thinking, what if it changed everything? What if she didnt want to hang out With him? What if the letters stopped? They couldn't stop, he had held on to them for way too long.

Worries flew around in Eli's mind, he thought he was going insane. How could his parents do this to him? And most important, without as much as a warning. Here he was, sitting on the bed they set up a couple of hours ago, the walls were white and Eli couldn't stand it. He decided he had to paint them, but he didn't feel like doing it anytime soon, so everything would stay in the boxes. He sat there on his bed for hours, he wanted to do something, but he felt so hopeless. He was not ready for this, he never even wanted to move. He was frustrated and without telling his parents he went out.

Night had fallen and the sun was no where in sight as he walked through the streets, not knowing where to go or where he was. Eli was lost, eventually he reached a bench and sat down. He watched the cars that were passing by, enjoying the city. At one point Eli saw a distressed girl walking through the streets, she looked like she waiting for someone. Eventually when the girl sat down on that same bench, he could see that she had cried. She will still sobbing, but Eli didn't know this girl, he wouldn't know what would set her off. He figured he should not interfere with whatever was going on. It was none of his business.

Minutes passed and eventually a guy sat down in between them, he took the girl in his arms and whispered soothing words "It's going to be alright, let's get you in the car" and for the first time Eli heard the girl talk "sounds perfect". The guy got up and offered the girl his hand "Shall we go my lady?" The girl didn't answer, but a slight smile appeared on her face as she got up and joined her companion. They got into the back of a car, apparently there were more people. Eli wondered what had made the girl upset, what had she been waiting for? He didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about her. Eli shook the thought out of his mind, he felt like a stalker.

He didn't know what it was about this girl that he felt so attracted to her, he hadn't even spoken to her. She was different, that he knew. And now that he was thinking it over, he had never seen her actual face. She had never looked his way, hadn't acknowledged his existence, this thought made him sad. There was something about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that he should let it go, because the chance was small that he would ever see her again. Eli got up and walked home, at least he had to find his home. Eventually he managed to get home and went up to his new room.

He got his laptop out of the bag and connected it to the internet, he wanted to email Clare, but he didn't know what he should tell her. "Hi, Clare, I'm in Toronto. Surprise." Eli thought about it and decided that it wasn't going to work. He wouldn't go looking for her, what if he disappointed her? But he could secretly look for a bracelet, hoping that she was still wearing it. But for now He chose to put everything aside and just write her.

_Subject: The Man who can't be moved (aka Eli, but I can be moved. I have moved, unfortunately)_

_Dearest Clarabella, _

_ I know you hate that name and honestly; I don't really care if you do, because I like it. And that is the end of that story, wasn't it good. Because, I, thought it was an amazing story. Anyways, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. The last letter I send you was two days ago and a lot has happened since then. I'm in another city and I don't know how to write the name, just yet. All I know is that we moved somewhere south and I am not even going to consider giving you my new address, __because I like this new form of communication. How come we never used technology before, it could have saved me a lot of money, you know stamps, paper and ink. _

_I have stared at my walls for hours, processing everything. But I could only come to one conclusion: I'm not going to like it here. This has many reasons: for starters; my walls are white, it makes me feel like I am dead. I hate that feeling, it feels like I am not even present in this room. It feels so empty, I guess I could change that, a paint job or something. But I guess it will take a while to do that. Secondly I already miss New York and my friends, most importantly; Julia, because something happened and I hated leaving things like that, I will tell you what happened later in this letter. And finally; I am going to be lonely for the next days, weeks even, because school doesn't start till september and it's still august. _

_Okay, I guess I should tell you about Julia, because I have to talk to someone about it. The night before I was leaving, Julia tried to kiss me, she TRIED. I turned my head the other way and she ended up kissing my cheek. I wonder why she would do this, she is like my little sister and I don't see her as anything else; it's all she will ever be. After that things got awkward and I felt like she was slipping away, like I had hurt her. She announced that she wanted to come over this fall, but I just don't know if I am up for that, because I would hate to disappoint her. What do you think I should do, I am asking you because you are a girl (at least I still assume you are one). _

_I got to go unpack, or sleep some more, probably sleep because it is getting late. Unpacking must wait, first I have to get my furniture and paint. This is going to be so much fun, note the sarcasm. _

_Hope you will brighten up my night as I will see you under the stars tonight, _

_Eli, the lonely._

**With Clare**

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Adam asked me for the tenth time this last minute. "I will be fine Adam, stop worrying about me". "Just making sure" He mumbled as he looked down, "I will talk to you tomorrow, if that's okay?". "As if I could say no to that face, now go inside Clarebear, bet your parents worried about you". Clare couldn't help but doubt that, she knew her parents wouldn't have noticed that she was gone. They never did, yet she did as Adam told her and got out of the car and walked to her door. She got the spare-key from its hiding place and went inside. Like she suspected her parents weren't even there, her mom would be upstairs, while there was no sign of her dad.

Clare absolutely hated this, the house was always quiet and this afternoon it had all been too much. She had walked through the streets of Toronto, she had walked for hours, lost in her own thoughts. She decided to call Adam to pick her up, because she didn't want to be alone. But that was how she felt, she felt alone. Eventually she had reached a bench and started crying, that's how Adam found her. She was glad that he had picked her up, but he also knew not to ask what happened. But for once Clare had wanted him to ask her what was wrong, but he never did. Clare was disappointed, all she wanted was to have someone to talk to. But yet no one seemed to care, she knew one person that would care. But she couldn't talk to Eli, because he hadn't been online for two days and she didn't know when he would be back.

Clare got into her bed, brought her laptop to her lap and opened it with the intention to write. However, she saw that she had a new email from Eli. She opened it as fast as she could and read it. Within the next five minutes she was writing her reply.

_Subject: Guess you are long gone and moved on, no? _

_Dear Eli, _

_First I would like to know what it is with song titles in the subject and why the Script? I thought you hated them, you told me they 'were not your style', If I remember correctly and I am pretty sure I do remember correctly. I've been good, things are a bit hectic lately and I have been lonely, but I am fine. I hate that you don't like your new town just yet, but it will be better, trust me. Before you know it you will have a new group of friends and have a fully decorated room, doesn't that sound perfect? I think it does. _

_I am sorry to hear that things are awkward between you and Julia, any idea why she wanted to kiss you? Because I do, you have __mentioned her a couple of times and I always thought that the girl had a crush on you, but hey who am I to judge as I don't even know the girl. I take it you don't like her? That's a shame, but perhaps you should tell her what you think about it, tell her that you don't like her like that. But please be subtle, you don't want to make her cry do you? Didn't think so, but you should just talk to her about it. You can do that right? _

_It has been so quiet these days, no one is home and no one really talks to me. They treat me like I am some porcelain doll, that could break any second. Perhaps they are right, but I'm only breaking because they don't talk to me. I spent the day with Adam and his brother, but Adam never asked how I was doing. He didn't want to go there, but that hurt me. I would like it if my friends felt like they were able to talk to me and vice-versa. The fact that they don't makes me feel lonely, I hate that feeling. Luckily, I will start in a couple of weeks and I will have something to occupy myself with. Call me a nerd all you want, I don't really care! _

_I am falling asleep in front of my computer, so I think it would be best if I just keep it at this. _

_Looking forward to see you under the stars tonight, _

_Clare, not Clarabella, just Clare. _

As Eli had mentioned Julia and their almost-kiss in his letter, Clare couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. It shocked and surprised her, she had to push these feelings aside, they wouldn't help her. She began to think about other things, but that night she couldn't help but picture a certain boy in her dreams.

* * *

**And That was it for this chapter :) I will try to update ASAP, I do have good news; I will have the weekends off and tuesday and thursday. So I might be able to update on one of those days! I can't promise anything, but it is coming your way c=**

**Stay tuned and thank you for reading,**

**Until we meet again, **

**Your little Miss Muse**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: I'm writing this in a hallway, next to the door of the room of the two year old that I'm babysitting, the kid keeps running out of his room and I keep bringing him back to bed. He's the mouse and I'm the cat, great game.. But not when it is time to go to bed... But I'm winning this fight, because he is getting sleepy c: Hooray!**

**The workload that school has given me is insane, I never knew that studying English could be so hard, but I really do like it. We have this course called 'prose and poetry' and it is the best thing ever! Other people fell asleep during that lecture, but I simply love it c: I'm weird...**

**Anyways on with the story, it has been so long since I updates, the last update was on saturday and today is Tuesday! I will keep updating when I have time, I promise you that. That is if you guys keep reviewing, cause waking up to a bunch of reviews is the best thing ever! They really brighten up my day! So please keep them going, because they keep me going.**

* * *

_Subject: First day of school butterflies ~_

_Dear Eli,_

_It's the first day of school! I'm so psyched, I can't wait till classes start! Which means in a couple of hours, I'm waiting for my ride, with Adam, because he finally convinced his mom that Degrassi would be the right school for him. I hope people will accept him here, I mean how could they not?_

_I liked my summer, don't get me wrong, but I would be wonderful to do something useful for a change. I mean, shopping with Alli is fun and all, but NOT five times a week. I know that mall inside and out, know every row and all the stores. I even met most of the staff. At least my wardrobe is completely stuffed, right? You would think so, but that is not true. Alli kept buying, she just dragged me along and believe me when I tell you that it is not anywhere near fun. And hanging out with Adam is okay, but I don't necessarily want to play games and since that is all we ever do, I kind of grew tired of it. I love them and all, but I kind of need my space._

_Other than that my summer has been uneventful and I just can't wait to begin! I hope your first day goes well and I actually wanted to wish you luck, because of the new school and all!_

_I hope you will have a great day and we will reunite under the stars tonight,_

_Clare._

Degrassi, that name has haunted Eli ever since his parents told him what school they enrolled him in. He knew that the name sounded familiar and ever since Clare told him that she couldn't wait to go back to school, he's been dreading his first day of school. Eli figured that he was bound to run into her at some point and decided that he would just tell her, soon, he didn't know when. It crossed his mind that he would look for the girl who was wearing his bracelet, because it did cross his mind that it was the only thing he knew she had. He didn't know what Clare looked like, how she acted or what she liked to wear. But the bracelet was the thing he knew. So he try to find the girl who wore it, build up the courage and eventually talk to her. And maybe he would find her on his first day of school, but he would wait, until her was ready.

Eli closed his laptop, grabbed his bag and put on his shoes, he already finished his breakfast and was seated at the kitchen table. His parents were chattering and asked him a question every once in a while, but Eli would keep ignoring these. Eli was a wreck, he was nervous and this did amuse his parents, Eli was never nervous. They shared a smile as he bade them farewell, claiming that he wanted to walk to school. Cece smiled at her husband, putting one eyebrow up in knowledge,

He wouldn't get lost, he had walked this street several time, because he wanted to get familiar with the city. He couldn't deny that Toronto was growing on him, he liked that it was more compact than New York. He could get used to this, he had to get used to it, because his parents made it clear that they wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He came across this little coffee place called 'the Dot', the other time he'd seen the place it was empty, but today it was packed. Eli had figured that this was the place to be before or even after school. By now he had reached the school, hello Degrassi, he bitterly thought as he made his way into the school.

Class dragged on and everything was quite dull, he met some people but no one was worth it to be mesmerised. He was walking towards his locker when he walked into someone. They both fell to the ground and the girl's belonging were sprawled all over the floor. 'I'm so sorry' Eli said as soon as he realised what just happened. 'Don't worry about it, it's fine' Eli began helping the girl with her books and as they both got up and he gave her the books he saw something familiar around her wrist. He looked at her, thinking that he found her already. The girl, Clare, gladly accepted the books and when she was about to leave she said 'I will see you around?' Eli smirked his signature smirk and told her 'I guess you will'. Eli walked away smiling, thinking that he knew something she didn't.

**That day with Clare**

To say Clare was psyched was a misunderstanding, she was hyper and she didn't know why. Sure, school was back and she couldn't wait to start, but there was something else and she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Drew and Adam gave her a ride to school, the boys were talking and singing and to say that they were getting annoyed by Clare was an understatement. 'Clare, please relax, it's just school' Clare sighed, she couldn't help herself 'I've never seen anyone this happy to go back to school. I would be that happy if it was shutting down, but-' Drew interrupted Adam 'School is not shutting down, Adam, she just wants to see her secret lover that we cannot know about' 'You know that I only love you, right?' she jokingly told Drew. He mumbled something and pulled into the parking lot.

Clare jumped out of the car and ran towards Alli who was waiting in front of the school. She hugged her friend and they started walking towards their first class. By lunch they were already loaded with homework and Clare walked towards her locker to switch books. As she reached her locker she saw a girl she didn't really like. 'Clare Edwards, how was your summer?' 'Good enough, yours?' Clare didn't really want to talk to this girl, but she was not one to be rude. 'It was good, too short, but it was good' 'Good to hear' Clare just wanted this to be over and as she closed her locker she spotted something on Imogen's wrist while the girl was working on her hair. 'Where did you get that Bracelet?' Imogen looked up and at Clare. 'I got it as a present' 'That's weird, because it looks like mine and I lost mine' 'That is quite curious, Clare Edwards'

'Can I see it? It could be my bracelet' Imogen pulled her hand away, as Clare had been admiring the bracelet the whole time 'No, it is mine, my dad bought it for me, but I must go Clare Edwards, we will meet again' and with that Imogen walked away. Clare knew it was her bracelet, it even had the two little stars. But she also knew that there was no way Clare would be able to get her Bracelet back if Imogen had it, Imogen and Clare weren't on speaking terms and Clare never really understood Imogen, she didn't know how to talk to the girl and what to make of it. She knew Imogen would believe her own story and would never return it to Clare.

Clare stumbled back to the cafeteria and joined her friends at the table. Her friends noticed the change in her mood and Clare put up that mask she knew all too well. She could play the part of the bubbly girl, her sister could do that, so why couldn't Clare. The day kept dragging on and eventually they could go home. Clare turned down the ride she was supposed to get and decided to walk home, she needed to clear her mind. She was home within no-time and she decided that she should tell Eli about that bracelet, because she'd lost it forever. She would do that, but she didn't want to let him down, even though she knew that he would find out eventually. And she would tell him, eventually.

* * *

**Shame Shame, I didn't really double check it :c and I will regret putting this up, because it does seem incomplete, but I want to split things c: SO i'm putting this up anyways c:**

**Hope you liked it c: **

**Love, **

**Your little miss Muse **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaah c: so many reviews! They seriously made my day! At one point I had 66 reviews, 77 alerts and 33 favs... And then someone broke it... C: but that's okay, I'm not complaining! I would say keep them going! I'm sorry that I'm not sorry that I left you guys with a cliffhanger, that wasnt very nice of me ;D Anyways on with the next chapter.  
**

**I keep forgetting the disclaimer, I'm such a bad kid, so:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi (yay for disclaimers.. really shouldn't forget them)**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the first day of school, Clare still didn't have her bracelet back, but she had tried to convince Imogen to give it back to her, but she had no success so far. Clare had been placed in regular English, but she had requested to be placed in Advanced English, Simpson had told her he would take care of it, but she was still waiting for the change to be made.

Yesterday Clare had gotten laser eye surgery and wouldn't need her glasses, but as she was getting ready for school she couldn't bear to leave them behind. What if people would think she was shallow and that she did everything to get a guy back, deep down Clare knew that she wouldn't need to change to get him back. She kept telling herself that she shouldn't care about what other people thought of her, but she couldn't help it. So she put them in her bag, for when she felt like she needed them.

She glanced back at her laptop that was still open, she reread the last email she got from Eli, he had mentioned that he had kept a secret from her earlier this week and had been sending her emails ever since. She wondered what it was he was talking about, she was curious and desperately wanted to know what it was. When she first read it she had thought that Eli didn't trust her and that hurt, a lot. That was the reason Clare refused to write back; she was hurt. Eli hurt her by not telling her something. She didn't know why this hurt so much, her other friends kept things from her often but it never hurt this much. Maybe it was because he was the one person that she thought she could tell everything and the other way around, he knew he could tell her everything, but yet he didn't.

She shook this thought off, she would deal with this later, because she wouldn't let it ruin her day. She closed her laptop and grabbed her bag, she was ready to go to school.

**The same morning, at the Goldsworthy's residence.**

Clare did frustrate him, he had seen her every day at school. He hadn't been following her, but he had yet to introduce himself. He had to admit that she was nothing like he had pictured. But he hadn't even gone up to her to talk to her, he had admired her from afar and was basing his judgement on what he saw. But that was not why she did frustrate him, she wouldn't write him back. He didn't know why she wouldn't, but all the letters that were sent by him. He had sent her mail, every day; wishing her the best at school and he would tell her about his days. But he hadn't done that for the past two days, this time she would have to come to him.

He came to terms with his parents and thanked them for the fact that they moved. Of course he still missed his friends, but it wasn't as bad as it once was. It was bearable because he knew that something good would happen soon. Eli was motivated to make the most of his time in Toronto. It took some getting used to, but it grew on him. Of course Clare was one of the reasons why he liked Toronto, he wasn't going to deny that and Eli came to the conclusion that he shouldn't take too long before he surprised her. Mainly because he didn't know how much longer he could contain himself, she was growing on him even though he had yet to go up and talk to her. He would do it, as soon as possible, not today, but soon.

Eli looked into the mirror, making sure that everything looked good, he got his bag and walked downstairs. He joined his parents at the kitchen table and waited patiently until his dad was ready to bring him to school. However, this morning his parents were acting different and Eli knew that they were hiding something. When he asked them what was going on, his dad rose out of his chair and gestured that Eli should follow him.

Eli followed Bullfrog outside and Bullfrog started talking. 'Your mom and I have talked and we felt guilty that we made you move without your consent. So we decided that we should do something for you. And what better gift is there than a little freedom in this town. After all every one needs some form of transportation'.

Eli had no clue what his dad was talking about. He was looking at his dad, when he heard a honk. He turned his head towards the sound and saw a hearse standing in front of their house. He was stunned as he looked between Bullfrog and the car. 'Is.. is.. is that mine?' he stammered. 'All yours bud, why don't you check it out'. Eli didn't have to be told twice and ran towards the car.

Cece had gotten out of the car and handed Eli the keys before she joined her husband. They looked at each other, knowing that they had made the right decision as they saw their son admire his new car. Not much later Eli waved his parents goodbye and took off towards the school.

**At school, with Clare.**

'I heard Jenna spread a rumour about you, is it true?' Clare sighed, she had told people this all day. 'No, I didn't have a boob job, no you cannot feel them, Yes I had surgery: Laser-eye surgery'. Connor tried to apologise, but Clare wouldn't have it. She was disappointed and hurt that her friends would think of her that lowly. Clare glared at him and he mumbled some excuse while he walked away. Why would Jenna bring a rumour like this in the world, she didn't get it. She got her glasses out of her bag as she walked towards the parking area where she met up with Alli.

'Look at you girl! You look amazing! Where have you been hiding those big blue eyes' Clare blushed, ' Behind these' she told her friend as she held up the glasses. 'I don't know, Alli, maybe I should use them again'. Alli looked horrified, 'There is no way you are putting those on'

Clare looked at her friend 'Why shouldn't I, it's not like anyone noticed, they only care about this 'boob-job', which I didn't have!' Clare said the last part loudly, multiple people turned their heads and started to whisper. 'Just no. Don't even think about it. Clare, give them to me' Alli extended her hand, mentioning for Clare to give her the glasses. Clare refused with a simple 'No', but Alli wouldn't give up and eventually she tried to take them from her, but this made Clare drop the glasses.

At that exact moment a black hearse drove by and ran over the glasses. The car came to a stop and the owner got out of the car and Clare looked at the guy who got out of the car. Her heart skipped a beat and her words lumped in her throat. The guy got the glasses off the ground and held them out for Clare. 'I think they're dead' he said with a small smirk.

Clare tried to find her words, 'I, I don't need them anymore, I got laser-eye surgery'. She didn't know what it was, but he was able to make her nervous. It didn't help that he was looking in her eyes, to distract herself she played with her hair and kept putting strands of it behind her ear. 'You have pretty eyes' he said after a while. This comment made Clare's knees wobbly, she was never one for compliments. She quickly regained her voice 'So, I will see you around?'. He smirked and her knees betrayed her once again, 'I guess you will' he told her as he got back in his car, mumbling something about a Deja vu. Clare stood there, stunned, until Alli walked up to her. 'Who was that?' Clare asked her friend. Alli shrugged, 'I don't know, but you will see him around, at least that is what he said'. Alli smiled and dragged her friend towards her brother's car.

Hours later Clare was doing her homework when she felt the need to write Eli, she felt bad for the fact that she was didn't talk to him and now that she looked back on it she realised that it was kind of childish, instead of asking him to tell her she decided to ignore it. She opened her computer and started typing.

_Subject: I apologise_

_Dear Eli, _

_I know I shouldn't have ignored your previous letters and I didn't really ignore them, since I read all of them. I was hurt when you told me that you had kept a secret. But I realised that this was kind of childish: of course you're allowed to keep secrets, everyone has secrets. I have my secrets too, I guess I was kind of selfish and I truly am sorry. So I hope you can forgive me, because I was a fool. __But enough about that; I can keep apologising, but I won't know if you forgive me until you write back, because if you don't I might have to hunt you down and make you write back and you wouldn't want for me to waste all my money on some trip to Timbuktu, do you?  
_

_Alright, something else: I've been fine, school has consumed most of my time and I actually love it; school is great and everything is wonderful. Actually, I have great news: Adam convinced his mom that everything will be better at Degrassi, that means I get to see one of my best friends more often. __I'm so happy for him! I just hope people here will accept him for who he is. Now if only you could transfer to Degrassi... Actually, I have wanted to ask you all about your new school, what is it like? Made any new friends? Got any weird teachers? Would love to hear your stories! _  


___Lots of things have gone on lately, but I have the feeling that my parents are doing better as well! Which is great, because they are on speaking terms again. I just hope that it will last this time, but I think it will. I don't really have any bad news, at least: I cannot think of anything bad at this point. But that might just be because I'm in a good mood. Why? Well, I guess that this will be my little secret. _

___Write me back soon and please don't be as foolish as I was. _

___I look forward to our reunion under the stars, I hope you will show up tonight._

___Lots of love, _

___Clare, the idiot. _

Clare hit send before she could regret it and instead of regretting it, she was glad that she apologised. It lifted something from her chest and she could breathe again, it might have been because of a certain guy that she didn't even know the name off, but it was too early to say anything. To say she was curious was and understatement, Clare was beyond curious. The guy had something familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She guessed that she had to talk to him, eventually. And thinking of this mysterious guy, Clare fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**And that is it for today, I will try to update as soon as possible, but I cannot make promises. **

**I want to thank all my lovely readers! You guys keep me going and I hope I'm not disappointing you :c **

**This might be because every time I finish a chapter I want to rewrite it and I never feel like it is good enough.. But I just have to upload it, because otherwise it will never be posted and then this story will never be finished.. c: I really enjoy writing this! I hope you have as much fun reading it. **

**That is it for now, stay tuned and I will see you all under the stars tonight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! D: I wanted to update this sooner.. because I think it has been five days.. but I have been so busy D: I promise that you guys will get the next chapter no later than Wednesday! I will upload something before I go to Disney next thursday! I promise! **

**Once again I'm loving all the reviews! I can't believe I hit 91 with just 8 chapters up c: I also can't believe you guys still read this c: I am so grateful, if I could I would give you all a package of cookies.. but I can't, unfortunately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :c ( hey I didn't forget to include it) **

* * *

_Subject: everything's good :)_

_Dear Clarabella, _

_Let's start this off by saying that I am not mad, so don't you dare to worry about that. Things are complicated lately, but other than that I have been fine. More than fine actually, my parents got me a new car and I am in love with it. I am pretty sure that I am going to marry it one day. Once they change the laws and all, she won't have any_ _competition. _

_But let's go back to the secret of mine, It is nothing important and you will find out in time, sooner than later. And like I said; I forgive you for whatever you've done. It's no big deal, I understand why you were mad and I might have reacted the same way. Now that we are talking about this, you might want to tell me about that dirty little secret of yours. no? Well that is too bad. Guess we will have to play twenty questions one day, although I am not sure if we will have twenty questions. Of course I still have a lot of questions in mind and things I want to know about you. And I promise you one ting, I promise you that I won't rest until I know every little thing bout you. Well, that made me sound like a major creeper, but I just want to know everything about you; because you are my best friend. _

_Speaking of friends, Julia is coming to visit me this fall. She had begged me to tell her what dates i had my fall break and had booked a flight when I told her. She wouldn't even let me agree on it. She just booked it. It might not have been my smartest move to tell her the dates of my fall break, but she kept pushing. I know I should be happy that she wants to come over, but I have the feeling that she wants to be more than friends. i just don't know what to do about it. _

_Of course you would ask me about school, very typical Clara. School's fine, nothing special, but it is good enough. I don't have many friends, but I haven't really been trying to be sociable, not really my style._

_ Anyway: I have the feeling that I'm not going to be able to sleep if I don't finish this letter. So I am tuning out now. _

_I hope that you will join me beneath the stars tonight, _

_Eli_

_p.s: if you are an idiot, what does that make me? I am curious..._

Clare giggled, this was the Eli she knew and loved. Loved, Clare shook the thought off, where did that come from. Sure she loved Eli, as a friend and nothing more. After all, she couldn't love him; they never even met. The thought did sadden Clare, how she longed to be able to hold him, hear his voice. It suddenly hit her, she and Eli would never be able to do that. Clare's mood dropped drastically and she was on the edge of crying. Why did she feels like this, she couldn't place the feelings nor could she push them aside.

Before she knew it her cheeks were covered in tears, she wiped them away. She shouldn't give up hope, she was sure that they would be able to do all that, one day. She had to stay positive, but even she knew that after a friendship that lasted six years, without knowing the face wouldn't last longer. Especially now that he had moved, what if he made a lot of new friends and forgot all about her. What if his time would be consumed by a girlfriend? Clare stopped herself before she went there.

She shook everything off, she would see where this friendship would go, like she had done for many years, already. 'Clare, honey, it is time to go to school' she heard her mom call. 'just a second mom!' She yelled back. 'I don't have all day!' Clare sighed and ran down the stairs. Clare wasn't ready to go to school and slowly walked down the stairs. However, when she got to the kitchen she saw that her mom was still in her pyjamas. 'Why aren't you dressed?' Clare asked her mom. 'Because she is not giving you a ride to school today' Clare turned around. 'I am' Adam said. A grin appeared on her face as she ran up to the friend she hadn't seen in two weeks. 'What are you doing here?' 'Picking you up',he grinned back at his friend. Clare knew he would be starting at Degrassi, but she didn't know that he would start today.

After a while they got in the car, where Drew was waiting for his brother. He mumbled something that sounded like; 'don't take that long tomorrow'. 'I won't' Clare told the guy. 'She will' Adam said at the same time and both teens started laughing much to Drew's dismay.

When they got to the school, Clare showed them the way to the office and told them that she would see them later. The boys took off and Clare sighed happily, Adam was at Degrassi and thought that nothing could ruin her day. However, she was proven wrong when she got to her locker and saw Imogen waiting for her.

'Well, good morning Clare Edwards. How are you today?' Imogen greeted the girl. 'I'm alright, can I please get to my locker?' Clare asked the girl. 'What locker?' Imogen asked innocently. 'Now I was wondering. Let's say that this is your bracelet' Clare's eyes widened at these words and she told the girl to go on. 'What would be so special about it? Why do you want it back, I'm not saying that it is yours. Because this one is mine. But what if it was, I just want to know why it is special to you'. Clare knew that she didn't have a choice but to tell the girl.

'I've had a penpal for six years and he gave this to me' Clare explained. 'That is quite interesting, go on' Imogen gestured that Clare should continue with her story. Clare sighed, 'His name is Eli and he is one of my best friends. Can I please have my bracelet back?' Clare pleaded once again. 'Clare Edwards, I am afraid you are mistaken, because this is mine. You can go to your locker though. I will see you around' Imogen said and left, leaving Clare alone. Clare threw some of her books in her locker, got the books she needed for the first two periods and took off to go to her first class. The good mood she had this morning was no more, because of a certain girl with pigtails.

**Later that day with Eli**

As he entered his room he threw his bag on the ground and sat down at his desk. Eli groaned, there was this guy in his class named Fitz and Eli was sure that Fitz was out to get him, Eli refused to be the victim, but he was too tired for this. He already had a tough day behind him. He sat down at his desk and turned his laptop on. He went to his mail the moment it had loaded and saw he had a new email from Clare. He opened it the second he saw it.

'_Subject: And so I had a bad day. _

_Dear Eli, _

_Today could have been one of the best days in this year, but it wasn't. I mean it started off great, first I saw your email and of course that me feel great, __because you forgave me and that meant a lot to me_. But that wasn't the highlight of my day, because Adam had his first day at Degrassi. Drew and Adam picked me up this morning, somehow it is lovely to mock Drew. He is a great guy, but it is so tempting, thank god he knows that it is all fun and games though! Or I might have had a problem... 

_Speaking off problems, this girl I dislike wanted to talk to me today. And we did, much to my dismay. This girl is really special, you could say interesting. Sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't see things clearly and I know that she dislikes me. But she has something, that isn't hers and I know that the owner would love it if she got it back. It is not about me, but about a friend and I just want her to get that something back. But like I said, this girl is impossible to figure out. I wish there was a way I could convince her to return it to the owner. But I'm not able to talk any sense into her, I was hoping that you would have tips? Because a little birdie told me that you are really good with schemes. I don't think I have to tell you that she was the main reason for mood change. She ruined my perfect day!_

_I will sort that problem out eventually, but it seems like you have a bit of a problem yourself. So Julia is coming over, right? You should be excited, but I can see why you aren't. You might want to talk to her about it, maybe push it a couple of months back. But I don't like that idea, I think you should let her come over or Skype her or whatever it is you guys and talk to her about it. Talking is a good way to deal with these things, even though she might take it wrong. But talking is always a good way to go. I know that Julia can have a temper, so please be careful and try not to set her off. (I am basing this on things you told me)_

_I think you are pretty well on the 'getting to know me part', I mean we've known each other for a long time. I don't think there is anything I could tell you, apart from that little secret. But I'm not sure if that is relevant anymore. I just want you to know that you should feel free to ask me anything. I will (try) to be honest, but I get to ask questions in return. Do we have a deal?_

_Write me back when you have time!_

_Same place? Same time? I will be waiting under the stars where I've been for many years. _

_Love, _

_Clare'_

Eli sighed, Clare was hurt way too many times. He wondered what she was talking about, because she was being vague and he just didn't get it. Clare liked to be specific and this about that girl and that object was a little too vague. He would let it go, maybe she just felt down and that might have been the reason in her change of vocabulary and writing style. She probably didn't intend to.

He decided that she could use some support and sooner than later he would tell her he was in Toronto. He closed his laptop and took a piece of paper. He knew exactly how he was going to do this and he started to work with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Kay Folks! That was it for chapter 9! **

**Thank you for bearing with me and my story! And I am so sorry that I haven't been uploading as often as I would like to :c but school is killing me... next week I will have more time. So expect an update soon c: **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review c: **

**Love,**

**Your Little Miss Muse**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Over a hundred reviews? You guys make me so happy ^-^ Thank you all for sticking with me and this story ~ Even though I'm pretty sure you are going to hate me (if you don't already hate me).**

**I wanted to get this up as soon as possible after all the awesome reviews I got on last chapter! I have tons of story ideas left, but I don't plan on ending this one anytime soon. Because it isn't over yet! :) I am writing this on a monday c: Two days after I updated, I'm doing this because I'm leaving this thursday :c And I might not have internet, but I'm bringing a notebook and an iPad, so you never know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the other things mentioned **

* * *

'Clare! You've got mail!' Helen told her daughter, who was in her room. Within a couple of seconds her daughter descended down the stairs. Helen handed her daughter her mail and left her daughter alone.

Clare looked at the letter she held in her hands, she knew the paper; it was the same kind of envelope Eli always send her, blue with hints of black.

It confused her, why would he send her a letter, hadn't they agreed to stick with the emails? After all he sent her one last night. And how would she be able to write him back, since she didn't have his address.

Clare knew she shouldn't judge until she read it. She went to their backyard and sat down on the swing set, one of the things that reminded her of Darcy, of good time and of bad times. While she softly swinged back and forth she opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

'_Dear Clare,_

_Many years ago there was a little girl, she was eleven years old, and she sent a letter to some awesome boy. Many years later the children were still exchanging letters the old-fashioned way, that is, until the boy, who wasn't as little as he used to be, moved away from his hometown. The two children started exchanging emails, because the boy moved to a place that remained unknown until he got there. however, the boy never told the girl where he moved to. The boy was scared, he didn't know how his friend would react. After building up the courage, of course he already had plenty, he wrote the little girl a letter, the old-fashioned way, telling her where he moved to. After that, everything changed. _

_This story might sound familiar, but one part isn't the same. I never told you where I moved to, because I was scared. Scared of how ou would react once you found out and I might have been scared that things would change between us. But I decided to make the most out of this and to not let it change us and what this is we have. _

_Clare, my dear and lovely Clare, I'm in Toronto. Your Toronto. I've seen you at Degrassi, I found you and observed you, even. Please don't take this the bad way, but I was scared so I kept my distance. I know you still don't know who I am, but you have seen me around. I won't rush into anything, but please do know that I will come up to you and talk to you sooner than later._

___I will see you around, Clare Edwards, and if I don't I will see you under the same stars the little boy and girl are waiting beneath. _

_Love, _

_Eli'_

Clare had stopped swinging as soon as she read 'I'm in Toronto'. She had sat there, starstruck, for the past fifteen minutes. Eli, her Eli, was in Toronto and he had found her? She knew she should have found it disturbing that he had observed her, but she knew that she would have done the same if she had moved to New York.

Eli. In Toronto? It just didn't hit Clare. Why hadn't he said anything? She grinned from ear to ear. Her Eli, in Toronto, it just wouldn't hit her, it didn't seem real. Clare got up and walked inside and up to her room, where she fell back on her bed. She clutched the letter to her chest.

She would lay there for hours, rereading the letter and wondering what she should do, he never gave her his address, so she couldn't write him back. She could send him an email, but she wasn't sure if she should do that. Of course it wouldn't hurt, but what would she put in there? She quickly got her computer and typed a small letter to Eli.

When Clare was finished she hit 'send', not regretting anything. She knew it was short, but it was perfect. She wanted to talk to someone about this, but she wanted to keep it a secret as well. She decided that no one had to know. This would be their little secret.

**Eli**

Elijah was doing his homework when his computer made a sound. He looked at it and saw that he had received yet another email from Clare, he knew that must have meant that she read his letter. With shaking hands he opened the email.

''Subject:_ Waiting ~_

_Dear Eli, _

_Just know that I will wait for you and we will meet when the time is right. _

_Love, _

_Clare, the one that is looking forward to meeting you.''_

Eli jumped up, she wanted to meet him! He had to start planning this, how was he going to do it? He would have to do something special. Eli quickly wrote another note, because he thought the time was right. He had waited long enough and so had spent the day preparing and he would put it all into action the next day.

Eli woke up, got ready as fast as he could, greeted his parents and drove to the school. He was the one of the first people to arrive, but he couldn't care less. He ran through the hallway, well as far as running was possible because the teacher still wouldn't allow running. He kept going until he reached her locker, he took the note out of his bag and slipped it in the locker. After making sure it was safely tucked into her locker, he walked away.

His day dragged on and he kept looking for Clare, wondering if she would respond to his note and show up to what he had planned. Eventually, he spotted her but decided not to go up to her.

When school was finished Eli got into his car and drove to an abandoned church he had found on one of his urban adventures, he had given Clare the directions in his letter and hoped that she could find her way. He hoped he was clear enough and when time started to go faster and he was finally done with setting this picnic up, he started to wonder if she would show up at all. Maybe it was too soon? He hadn't thought this through, he should have given it more time.

Eli started freaking out and paced around the field for half an hour, until he heard another pair of footsteps. They came closer and closer and there she was. Clare stood in front of him in al her glory, she softly smiled at him.

'Clare' Eli's voice was barely a whisper. In response she smiled at him and said his name. 'I know it is not exactly dark out yet and there are no stars in the sky, but I have been waiting for you.' He told her as he took her hand and guided her towards the picnic blanket.

'I know, after all those years we finally meet' Clare told him, 'It has been a long time, but I'm glad that I finally get to see the boy behind the letters.'

They slowly made conversation and spent the night talking. To Eli nothing had ever felt so right before, but he didn't know that one specific girl would be heartbroken by the turn of events.

**With Clare, later that same day**

Clare sat on her bed and was reading her book when she decided to check her email, surely Eli would have mailed her back by now and indeed he did. She opened it and began reading.

_'Subject: Thank you_

_My dearest Clare, _

_I know it has been an hour since we parted, but I want to thank you for tonight. I had a great time and it was amazing to meet the girl behind the letters in person. I guess we could stop writing now that we actually met, but I kind of don't want to do that. We should just keep them going, I mean, I like it better than the instant messaging. I hope things don't change between us, not anytime soon, not ever. Because tonight had felt so right, don't tell anyone I'd ever said that, but it did. _

_Once again I am sorry that our meeting wasn't under the stars like we wanted it to be, but nothing can be perfect. Let's just pretend that the stars were out and the sun was down when you walked to the church. You argued that we met under the stars, but I would say that it didn't count and that's that._

_ You're so different from what I expected, but that is okay; I like you just the way you are. Maybe we could do this again some other time, I would love to spend more time with you. Just let me know when and where, I don't have much to do. _

_But for now I will let you sleep, because I know that you'd had a long day. I will see you at school on monday or maybe a bit sooner, under the same stars we met all those years ago. _

_Love, _

_Eli'_

A sob escaped from Clare's lips, Eli had met her? But it hadn't been her, yet he was under the impression that it had been. She didn't know what to do, she was clueless and heartbroken. Someone had gone to meet Eli, in her place, and had acted like her. Who would do something like that?

Clare slammed her computer shut and went to lie down on her bed, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight, letting the tears flow from her eyes. While the girl softly weeped, she began drifting off to sleep.

Little did she know that it wouldn't be peaceful slumber, her dreams would be haunted by possibilities and motives. Not a single name would cross her mind, because she didn't know anyone who was enough of a terrible person to do this to anyone.

Before she fully drifted off to sleep, she got up and closed her curtains that she normally kept open during the night. However, Clare had no desire to see the stars tonight, knowing that the person she would be waiting for was waiting for another girl under the same stars.

* * *

***Hides* Hate me all you want, because I hate myself for this! I also hate how short this is, but I wanted to end it here.**

**Like I mentioned before: I might not update this week, because I'm going to Disneyland Paris. But I will try to upload :) **

**Let me know what you think in the review box! And I hope to see you all next chapter!  
**

**Until next time, **

**Your Little Miss Muse **


	11. Chapter 11

***Comes out of her hiding place***** H-hi? Anyone out there? I am so sorry about last chapter… I even tweeted about hating myself for what I'm doing to my characters.. I actually considered deleting it and replacing it with a new chapter 10… But I decided against that. Didn't seem like a good idea.. plus then the story would have been over.. And I still have several chapters planned D: So… yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi )=**

* * *

Clare woke up with red swollen eyes; she barely got any sleep last night, like it had been for the previous two nights. Through the nights she had bad dreams, she even fell out of her bed once or twice and when she woke up because of those dreams she started crying.

She knew that she was overreacting, but she couldn't help but feel lost. In the letter she got last night Eli said he didn't want things to change, but she knew things were bound to change.

First of all because he thought he knew her, in time he would start talking about things 'they' did together. But in reality Clare would never be involved. He would start talking about things he wanted to do and would leave out information and personal things because he could tell 'her' them in person.

She went over the list and ghosts her mind created for her and before she knew it she was sobbing. She had to get ready and could not linger on it, maybe she would find the person who acted as Clare. She still didn't know who Eli was, but she assumed that he would be hanging out with the so-called Clare.

She had one thing to look forward to; today would be her first day in advanced English. She was glad that they had switched her out of the regular English class, she strongly disliked that teacher and the level of the class.

She applied a little make-up and tried to get rid of her tear-stained red eyes. She should be able to get through the day, after all Eli didn't even know it was her and she didn't know who he was. She should be fine, right?

**Eli**

Eli woke up with a big smile on his face that never seemed to disappear, Eli was in heaven. His meet-up with Clare was everything he had hoped for and she was everything and more.

And although nothing big had happened yesterday, Eli knew that there could be more. They had been there for hours and just talked. He had to admit that she was a bit weird, but he liked that side of her.

He got dressed, ate and took off to school, he didn't know if he would see Clare there, but he hoped that he would.

When he got out of the car he saw the girl whose glasses he had run over a couple of days ago. She looked tired, sad and was being comforted by a friend. He didn't know what was going on, heck, he didn't know her name. But at that moment he wished he knew.

He turned he his head, he had caught himself staring at a girl he didn't even know. He was walking towards his locker, when someone jumped on his back.

'Good morning!' Clare said smiling as Eli turned around to face her.

'Morning to you too.' Eli told her smirking.

The two talked for a while, then it was time for Eli's first period; Advanced English. Clare had brighten up his day, not like it did need any, but he felt like he could take anything.

He was a bit early and the only other people in there were the girl he had seen this morning and a friend. The friend was talking animatedly, but the girl didn't seem to pay attention, it was like she wasn't there. Now that Eli had a closer look he could see that the girl was really pale, like she had been up all night.

He walked towards the seat in front of her and sat there for some time, he had to resist turning and looking at the girl. He thought of the only thing that could distract him: Clare. His mind got lost in space and before he knew it the lecture started.

**Clare **

Clare was glad that Adam was in a couple of her first classes. He was there for her, but he never asked what was wrong: he knew better than to do that. She wouldn't tell him, she was embarrassed that she was upset over such a little thing.

'Good morning class. I hope you all had a nice weekend!' Mrs. Dawes said as she entered the class and was about to start her lecture. Adam went back to his seat and the curly-haired girl opened a book.

'It is time we start-up a group project, please make groups of three and come retrieve your assignment.' Clare sighed, her first class and it is a project? She wasn't going to enjoy this.

She laid her head back on the table and not much later she heard someone turn in their seat and addressing her friend.

'Is it okay if I work with you guys?' Clare's heart skipped a beat: She knew that voice, she knew that voice all too well.

'Sure, if my friend doesn't mind' Adam told the guy, Clare wanted to yell ''_Yes I do mind'' _ but she didn't, because she knew that nothing could make this day worse. So she grumbled her 'sure'.

'That's the spirit' the guy said, while he laughed softly.

'Awesome, I will go get the stuff' Adam said as he left the two.

Clare was glad that the guy kept quiet, she didn't feel like talking to him, she didn't feel like talking to anyone for that matter, she hadn't even looked up, her head had remained on the table.

'Are you okay?' The guy asked her.

'I'm okay, don't worry about it' She told him, but the sound was muffled.

'Sorry?' Clare was irritated, what was it with this guy.

'I said: Don't worry about I –' Clare looked up and just wasn't been able to finish the sentence. His green eyes captured her blue eyes and she lost her common sense.

'I'm sorry, it's not my day' She apologised.

'Don't worry about it, everyone has days like that' He said with a smirk that could make Clare melt.

'Guess what guys, since I was last in line we got Romeo and Juliet' Clare groaned when Adam came up to tell them. Of course things would never be in her favour, why couldn't they have gotten something like Hamlet.

'Fantastic' the guy said happily, 'I'm quite familiar with the material actually'

'I don't think I've ever caught your name' Adam told him.

'Oh right, I'm way too awesome for names. But since you are so demanding, I will tell you mine' He said with a smirk on his face. 'I'm Eli, Eli Goldsworthy'.

Clare's heart stopped, Eli, Eli Goldsworthy. The guy she had been friends with for over six years was standing in front of her.

'Neat name, I'm Adam and this is Cl-' Clare stopped him, 'Diane' she quickly said. 'Diane Martin'. Adam gave her a weird look and Clare shot him one back, quietly telling him that she would explain everything later.

'All right, Diane and Adam. Nice to meet you guys.' Eli told the two.

Clare would have loved to say the same, but she couldn't; she had found Eli and it was nothing like she'd ever imagined. She had to admit that he was handsome, so different from what she had pictured. She couldn't believe that this guy was the guy she'd been writing letters to. And the first thing she does is lie to him. Why didn't she just tell him, she knew she should have. But she couldn't he seemed so happy in his last letter that he had found her, who was she to pop that bubble. She couldn't do that to him, at least not yet.

She would let him have his happy, she might not find hers but at least he would be happy, maybe he would never find out and he would move away eventually. He didn't have to find out, in three years everything would be back to normal. Clare decided that she liked normal.

'Diane? Earth to Diane?' Eli called out to her, she snapped out of dreamland.

'What? I'm sorry, I was gone for a bit' she softly said.

'Eli here was just saying that we should go outside to film our parts, since we got the rest of the period off' Adam explained to the girl who was lost.

'Alright' it was not like she could disagree, she would have if she could have. She didn't want to do this project with Eli; she knew that he was familiar with the genre and the material. And she would place a bet on it that he would offer to play Romeo and Clare being the only girl would have to play Juliet. She didn't want to do this, but she did not have a choice.

They took off to the park and like Clare had suspected Eli told them that he would play Romeo. They sat down and Clare being the only girl had to play Juliet. She almost suggested that Adam would play Juliet, but she couldn't do that to Adam, she would have to suck it up.

'This play seems silly to me, there is no way he would die as soon as he drinks the poison' Adam said as they sat down on a picnic table in the park.

'I agree with you, my friend' Eli said. 'Juliet would have found him awake and alive, even if it was for a brief moment.'

Clare knew where this would go and she wanted to kill Adam for even putting the idea into Eli's head. But she had to resist the urge to strangle Adam when he said: 'And they could share one last kiss'.

'That sounds perfect' Eli told Adam, the boys were completely oblivious to the girl who was sitting with them and who was part of the group.

Until Eli addressed her, 'What do you think, Diane?'.

'Sounds good' She said as she forced a smile onto her face.

'Well let's do this!' Adam said enthusiastically as he prepared the Camera and got off of the table'.

'Are you sure you're okay with this?' Eli asked her as soon as Adam was out of earshot.

'Sure, why shouldn't I be?' Clare told him as they took their positions.

'Okay guys! Three, two, one, action!' Adam shouted as a sign that they had to begin their scene.

Clare was lying on the table pretending to be dead as Eli did his little monologue. 'Juliet, I will join you in the afterlife.' Eli picked up the bottle of coke that would work as the poison, he screwed the lid off. 'Death come quickly, so I can be with her asap.' He drank the "poison" and this was Clare's clue.

'Romeo! You drank the cola beverage! No!' she took his hands and they both leaned in. She desperately tried to not think too much of it, because she knew it would not mean the same to him. But when their lips connected the sparks flew through her body and she felt like she was on fire, the good kind of fire.

Way too soon Eli broke the kiss and fell on the table, pretending to be dead.

Clare continued with her lines, 'Star-crossed? not for long! I will see you in the afterlife Romeo!'. Clare grabbed the toy-phaser that was lying on the picnic table, and held it to her heart. She then pretended to shoot herself.

'And cut!' Adam yelled, 'shall we do another take'. he asked the two.

'I think we got it' Eli said harshly.

His comment stung Clare and to make it worse Eli wouldn't look at her. All the feelings that were shared during that kiss washed away by the tone of his voice.

She knew she had made the right decision to lie to Eli about who she was. He didn't need to know and nothing would change between them. But in the back of her mind Clare knew that she was lying to herself, everything would change between them.

* * *

**And that was it c: I hope you guys like it! Cause I liked writing this chapter! I like being true to the real storyline and I might want to work with most of the themes addressed in the real series. This being one of them. I have my next chapters planned, but I have not written them yet. I'm one of those writers that go with the flow. I write and see how my stories develop and so far I like it, I hope you guys do too!**

**Disney was amazing! I had so much fun! I actually wrote this in the car when we were going home! Thank god I charged my computer in the hotel! **

**If you have any questions or want to know something about me or my story, don't hesitate. And please review c: I apologize for the lack of letters, but they didn't fit in with this chapter!**

**And unlike Eli and Clare, I would love to meet you guys under the stars tonight! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Meep c: **

**Here we are with chapter 12! Can't believe it is chapter 12! It feels like there are more chapters. It is difficult for me to not just write an ending to this story.. since I have that planned D: And I want to write it so badly Dx But I know I shouldn't do it.. or I will have my chapters rush towards it! AND I DUN WANNA DO THAT; _; I want this to go at its own pace.. because I already worked towards some story points ; -; And I still have storylines to deal with D= Dilemmas.. Also: It is confusing for me to not write the wrong name for Clare/Diane.. I had to edit the first bit.. I kept typing Clare.. :l**

**Anyway: Special shout out to all the people who reviewed last chapter ( and the ones before that!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, unfortunately ; ~;**

* * *

He was being harsh, he knew that. I mean, he didn't have any reason to reject her. It was just a school project after all. The look in her eyes told him that he had hurt her and he hated himself for it.

But you see, this girl, this Diane confused him and he didn't know why, after all he had Clare in his life now. He had fallen for Clare over the years, but the Clare that stood in front of him didn't have the same effect on him. Of course meeting in life was bound to be weird, that was bound to happen.

But now this Diane girl had barged into his life and he had kissed her, for a project, but who cared about details: Eli didn't. It had confused him, her kiss had made it worse. Even know that they had been separated for over ten minutes the feelings on her lips on his lingered on his mouth. He had to stop himself from touching them. He couldn't take his mind of it. He couldn't stop thinking about how her lips briefly synced with his even if it was for a brief second.

It made Eli feel gross, he shouldn't be thinking of another girl than Clare, he wanted to be with her, it was what he wanted ever since he was fifteen. And now this Diane girl had come along and ruined everything.

'Are you joining us?' Adam asked him and Eli snapped out of his thoughts. They had spent the rest of the lecture discussing how to edit this and how to work it into a storyline. Diane had offered to do this after they draft the main outline. When they were done Adam suggested that they should go to the Dot for a cup of coffee.

Eli was about to respond when his phone went off, saved by the bell he thought. 'Hold on a second' he told the people in his company as he answered his phone.

'Hello?' he spoke into his phone.

A happy voice he already mesmerised sounded from the other side of the phone, 'Eli! I didn't see you after class today!'

She had missed him. Missed was a big word, but at least she had noticed he hadn't been there. 'I was out to work on a project for English, we were going for coffee'.

'Oh okay, talk to you later?' She sounded disappointed.

'You know I will' he said, trying to cheer the girl up. 'Anyway, Diane and Adam are waiting for me, guess I better go'.

'Goodbye Elijah Goldsworthy, see you under those stars tonight?' Clare asked.

'I'll be waiting' he softly told her and hung up the phone. 'Let's go'.

**Clare**

Clare dropped her bag next to the door when she got home. She fell down on her bed, grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest. She felt terrible, like her heart had been ripped out.

Many things made sense since she found out the identity of her mysterious guy: the attraction she had felt, the feeling that she knew him. The way he spoke and the smug grin on his face. He was everything she'd pictured and more.

Yet here he was and she couldn't have him, he was taken or would be soon. When they were having coffee at the dot he wouldn't stop talking about 'Clare' he told their whole story, Adam kept giving her glances and she had begged him not to say anything, she would explain everything later. And she had done that, Adam was on her side and just wanted for her to be happy. He told her that he knew she wouldn't be happy like this, but he would help her and they would keep up the act. And she was happy as long as Eli was happy and he was.

She sat up and got her laptop off of the floor. She had to write Eli back, she hadn't done that yet. She opened up her email programme and typed the all too familiar email-address as receiver.

_'Subject: A dream is a wish your heart makes.  
_

_Dear Eli, _

_I thank you for that special moment we shared, it was wonderful to meet you in person. I love that we are able to hang out. But don't think that this is going to chance, because I will keep writing you letters and I hope that you will return them. Maybe you won't do that, but you told me you would. It is amazing how these things work out in the end and that we can have face to face conversations like we'd always dreamed off. I do hope that you realise that there is only so much we can talk about face to face, somehow I consider it to e quite scary. Face to face conversations have never been one of my strong points, I admit that you were and are the one I tell things, you are like my rock and perhaps you are my protector. I always liked to __believe this. _

_I guess it is useless to tell you how I am, so I will stop doing that from now on. It is still very weird to me, I have to get used to this: I apologise for that. However, I'm not sure if I have told you: My parents aren't talking, nothing new there. I wonder how long this is going to last this time, they won't tell me what is going on, so we're back to the eternal waiting. Darcy hasn't talked to me in weeks, she is hard to get a hold off these days, I don't blame her, she's having the time of her life and I am so happy that she is happy. There were times when it was the other way around, but I cannot complain._

_You owe me a really decent meeting though, one that happens under the stars? Must say that it did disappoint me, I expected better from you, Mister Goldsworthy. _

_I will meet you under those stars tonight, like you promised me earlier!_

_Love, _

_Clare'_

Clare hit the send button in frustration, this wasn't her, she lied about everything. She had the feeling that this letter would be the first of many lies she would feed him, she had to do something about this. Because she couldn't go on like this, pretending to be someone she is not. She put her laptop away, brought out a notebook and for the first time in years she wouldn't tell Eli what was going on in her life. Instead she would write all her feelings down, hidden in her small pink notebook.

She did not sleep soundly that night and even her Adam couldn't cheer her up the next day. But when she got to school that morning and saw Eli standing next to her locker. She approached him and his face lit up. As she got closer she did notice that he wasn't looking at her. He walked past her and greeted the girl who was walking right behind her.

Even though he wasn't paying attention to her he gave her a small greeting in the form of an 'hi'. Clare didn't bother looking back and went to her locker, got what she needed and wanted to walk to class.

She was on her way to class when a familiar voice called her. 'Diane! Over here!'. She knew that voice and didn't get why he had called her that until she turned around and saw Adam, Eli and Imogen standing together. She walked up to them and gave them a small wave as a greeting.

Eli greeted her with a smirk and Imogen looked at her in a very strange way, a look Clare hadn't seen before. Clare took in the outfit of the girl and saw that her style had changed. If Clare didn't know better she would say that this girl wasn't Imogen, she didn't dress like Imogen and there was something different about the way she acted. Clare took in the girl once more, she wondered why Imogen was wearing something Clare would wear.

'Diane, I assume you two already know each other, but another introduction cannot hurt right?' Eli said as he glanced between both girls, still wearing that never-ceasing smirk on his face. 'Diane, may I introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Clare Edwards'.

She stood there frozen, Imogen was the one who met up with Eli? Clare couldn't breath and started freaking out.

Without giving them an explanation she ran away, no one noticed the tears that were falling from her eyes. She ran as fast as she could and hid in a bathroom stall. She sat there sobbing, she didn't know what to do, for the first time in ages Clare felt completely hopeless. She had to fix this, she just had too. If only she knew how.

* * *

**I hate myself, I hate myself. Because first of all; I have wanted to post a chapter since Tuesday.. and it is friday, well technically saturday, but details... secondly because to me this feels like nothing more than a filler :c which is fine i guess. And I just couldn't put myself to writing this chapter.. I've tried.. and tried.. but it never turned out the way i wanted it too. **

**Anyway: Review and please bear with me and tune in next time. **

**Until we meet under stars, **

**Your Little Miss Muse**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello My lovelies,**

**I'm back with yet another chapter! Surprise, surprise! I thank you all again for all the lovelies reviews c: And I hit over a 100 followers! I'm so happy c: So yes, thank you for your support and love and whatever. Just thank you :D **

**Writing this while sitting on babies! :D In a corridor.. cause little boy doesn't want to go to sleep.. So I kind of have to guard his door…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :'c (only a couple of days till the next episodes! Who's excited? I know I am!)**

* * *

_'Subject: Fall Break Feelings_

_Dear Clare,_

_The fall break is coming up and soon we will be out of school for two weeks, which means I won't see you: at all. Mainly, because Julia is coming for the week, I told you I wasn't sure how I would feel about that. It is conflicting, I want her to, but at the same time I don't really. I started a new life, here, with you, with Adam and even Diane (who can act a little strange, don't get me wrong but she is a little weird). I'm not sure if I want to merge them, I still love Julia with all of my heart, but I'm afraid she will want more: She will want something of me I'm not able to give her. Of course it did occur me in the past and i might have dated her if I lived in New York, still. But I'm not one for long distance relationships_

_I think I'm just worried about her, she has acted strange. We often talk on Skype and whatnot, we send emails: It kind of reminds me of the way we used to talk, but it feels different, strange. Almost like the Julia on the other side of the computer isn't the Julia I used to know. Something is going, but she won't talk to me. Talking about not talking, Get the irony, you have been distant in these letters as well. Is there something going on where I don't know anything about? When we talk in person you are so talkative, much more than I ever thought you would be. (Sometimes it is a bit too much, but I'll survive.)_

_We still have two weeks of school left before the break and I intend to make the most of it, prepare myself for the Visitor (Yes, I capitalised that on purpose) and I'm actually looking forward to guys night. I'm sorry that I canceled on you though, but we can hang another time. You know how convincing Adam is when he wants to be. Adam is one of the wonders in this world; he is exactly what I thought he would be. He is such an amazing person, he is special and I'm glad that I met him! The moment I met him I knew we would become great friends, it felt like I had known him. Thank you for that._

_Adam could arrive any second now, have fun tonight with whatever you are doing! I will be waiting for the next time I talk to you or read a letter._

_I might not see you tonight under the stars (Adam and all...) but I will be looking out for you._

_Love,_

_Elijah Goldsworthy. (I still don't know why you keep calling me that..)''_

Clare slammed her computer shut, she had done that every time she received one of Eli's emails. Of course she would keep emailing him, careful what to put in it and it hurt.

It hurt so much to read all the emails. Clare couldn't help but think that these were not directed at her. At least not anymore and maybe she should have listened to Adam and maybe she should have told him the truth right away, but he seemed so happy.

She recalled the conversation she had with Adam, the same day they did the Romeo and Juliet assignment_._

**_Flashback_**

_ Adam had pulled her aside, and demanded an answer from her. 'Looks like you've got some explaining to do, Diane' he told his best friend. The way he said Diane, actually the name alone, send shivers down Clare's spine, and these were not the good kind of shivers. _

_'Who is this Diane and why does she appear?' Clare glanced to the direction Eli had left in. 'You've met him before, haven't you?' he had said accusingly. _

_Clare shook her head, 'not exactly.' She sighed, 'It is a long story.'_

_'We've got time' Adam said, sitting down next to the girl who was getting tears in her eyes. 'Take all the time you need.' And with those words said Clare begun her story. _

_'Eli and I, we go way back. Remember that pen pal assignment, all those years ago, back in Primary school?' Adam gave his friend a slight nod, he did remember. 'I stayed in contact with the pen pal I had. We kept contact for years, but we never met. We just knew that when we would meet that it would be under the stars.'_

_Adam didn't like where this was going, he didn't like it at all. 'Last week that same boy told me that he was in Canada, Toronto. He said he had found me and wanted to meet me, but he would wait until the time was right. I was waiting for a sign, a letter, but it never came.'_

_Clare was trying hard to keep her voice steady. 'But a letter came', she breathed in sharply. 'The letter said he had a great time meeting me and that I was everything he had expected and more. But he never met up with me. He met up with some other girl. Someone had gone to meet him. Someone that had said her name was Clare, but it wasn't me.' _

_'I don't see what this has to do with Eli though' Adam told his friend. Of course he saw where this was going and her answer didn't surprise him, he asked her to make sure that his suspicion was correct. _

_Clare inhaled once again, 'Eli was my pen pal, the one that had waited under the stars, for me and he seemed so happy in the letter and in the hallways. I couldn't ruin that for him, he found his Clare. Clare just didn't find her Eli. I couldn't break his dream and say that I am Clare, the real Clare. It would ruin everything, he might not even believe me.' _

_Adam looked at her in pity; he could see the conflicting feelings in the girl's eyes. He wanted to tell Eli what was going on through her head. However, he knew he shouldn't do that, it would hurt his friend and she would never forgive him. He would shatter their friendship; she wouldn't be able to trust him. She already let him in on most of her secrets and the other way around. He couldn't lose this girl and he wouldn't. _

_Instead of saying something Adam hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Trying to calm to now-crying girl down, he promised himself and her that he would be there for this girl, no matter when or why. _

**_End of Flashback_**

She snapped out of her daydream, Adam wasn't the only person who knew the secret Clare held. That conversation had been less pleasant than the one she had with Adam, an actual friend of hers. She knew she made some bad decisions and she saw this conversation as one of them. Of course she hadn't thought this when it actually took place, but now that she looked back on it. Her thoughts drifted off.

**_Yet another Flashback_**

_Clare sat there crying in the bathroom stall, the first time after she had met Clare Edwards, when she heard a voice call out, 'Diane? Diane?'. She knew that voice, of course she knew it. She got up, opened the door and stepped out of the stall. _

_The girl turned around, 'Ah there you are, the boys worry about you.' Clare couldn't talk to this girl, she couldn't even look at her. This girl had what Clare had dreamed of for many years. _

_'Go away Imogen, I don't want to talk to you' Clare muttered as she stood in front of one of the mirrors. _

_The girl snorted, 'Aw come on, don't be like that. We should at least talk about this.' _

_'There is nothing to talk about "Clare".' Clare said while she glanced at Imogen while she kept looking in the mirror. _

_Imogen smiled, 'Well, I would say we need to discuss how you are going to keep me informed about those lovely letters and how you are going to tell me all about the past letters. You kind of need my help, don't you?'_

_She was right, of course Imogen was right. This was what she had discussed with Adam; she had to help the girl to keep Eli happy. Despite that she hated Imogen she told her: 'What do you want to know?'. _

_Imogen's grin never left her face, instead it grew, 'every single thing. I want to know everything about him, because I need to know. After all, I'm supposed to know these things because I am you, whether you like it or not. And in this case I would say you do not.' _

_Clare turned around to face the girl. 'Fine, but I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for him. But I do have one condition.' _

_'Everything you want' Imogen told her. _

_'As soon as he leaves for college or moves back or whatever you won't even consider staying in contact with him or even visiting him. He will never have to know that the he didn't really meet me as me. Do we have a deal?' Clare told her, she had to stop her voice from breaking. She extended her hand and waited for Imogen's handshake to seal the deal._

_Imogen's smile disappeared for a second, but after a while she shook Clare's hand. 'Deal.' The girl said as she let go. 'It is nice doing business with you, Clare Edwards. Email me all the details and information.' _

_Clare stared blankly at the girl. 'And why would you assume I have your email address?'_

_'Because I just gave it to you, enjoy your day Diane Martin.' And with that Imogen walked out of the door, leaving Clare behind. _

**_End of the yet another flashback_**

And that was what she had done, Clare had received updates from Imogen and she would use them in her letters. She felt like she was a terrible person, she couldn't get over the fact that she kept lying to her best friend.

The fact that Eli was happy should have made her happy, but why didn't it make her happy. Maybe she shouldn't let Imogen walk over her, but wouldn't Eli hate her if she told him that she lied to him?

Technically she was already lying to him, so why should it matter? Clare knew she had to do something and she would, maybe in a while or perhaps she should in the near future. She didn't know, but she knew that she was clever enough to figure something out. But if she had been smart enough to listen to Adam none of this would have happened in the first place.

Millions of thought flew through her head that night, they kept her up and she just didn't know what she had to do to tell him. She couldn't just barge in and scream 'I'm Clare Edwards, the real Clare.'

She smiled softly just thinking about it. But Eli had mentioned that the Clare he had imagined and the Clare he met were two completely different people. There was something there and she knew it and perhaps he knew that something was off. She hoped that there would be a small chance he would believe her and that he would see it before she planned something. But she knew that there was a chance he would never see it. She would have to take a risk, that she knew, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to take it. She wasn't sure, just yet.

* * *

**And that was it for chapter 13! This chapter kind of flew for me c: I liked writing it! I put this in because I had received several questions on subjects and I was already planning on explaining them :D So! Yeah. **

**Leave a review, because they make me happy! **

**And I hope to see you all soon under the starry nights ~ **

**Love, **

**Your Little Miss Muse. **


	14. Chapter 14

**And we are back, with yet another chapter! Once again I thank you all for the lovely reviews that you've left for me. They are the best things about my mornings! They are like my morning paper.**

**What have I been up to? I've written a one shot and two new chapter for two different stories, I'm not sure what i want to do with these, but time will tell! I wanted a break from this story and I had several songs that gave me new inspiration, so I had to put my ideas on paper. But now I'm back with UWMUTS c: **

**And here we go! enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi! **

* * *

_Dear Eli, _**  
**

_The fall break has arrived! Hooray, or not, how did everything work out between you and Julia? Is she there yet? I know that this is random but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet tomorrow night, at the old abandoned church. You know where that is, we've been there multiple times._

_Let me know if you will meet me there, tomorrow night at 9. _

_I will be waiting under the stars._

_Love, _

_Clare._

The moment she hit send she regret what she did, the two weeks had passed and she had discussed this with Adam several times.

_Flashback_

_Adam and Clare were sitting at a table at the Dot while they were having coffee. They sat there after a long day of school, there was a comfortable silence. But that didn't last long, because Adam decided to speak up. _

_'You know', he told his friend. 'I don't think you will be able to keep this up much longer.' _

_Clare decided that she would do as if she had no clue what Adam was talking about. She asked him questions like 'Who?', 'Why?' 'What are you talking about?' But of course she couldn't fool anyone. _

_'I know that you know what I am talking about Clare', he reached out over the table and grabbed her hand. 'How much longer can you fool yourself and tell yourself that everything will be okay?' _

_'As long as Eli believes it and is here', she softly told her friend without having to think about it. _

_'Do you really think he is not having doubts?' Adam said. 'Do you have any idea of how many times he mentioned that this Clare is nothing like he expected her to be. He told me he wouldn't even recognise her if it wasn't for her bracelet.' _

_Clare took in a sharp breath, 'I think I have an idea of how many times. He mentioned it. Casually of course.' _

_'Of course he did. You do know that he isn't quite sure if he likes this Clare. Heck, half of the time Imogen doesn't even know what she is talking about when they have a conversation on this. He told me he felt like she didn't even know him!' _

_Clare looked up in frustration, 'and what do you suggest I do about that? It's not like I can change any of that. Or can I, because if you know more or have any idea, then please enlighten me!' Her voice broke, no matter how many times they had discussed this it would stay a sensible subject. _

_'Look at you, you are a mess Clare, don't even try to tell me otherwise. We've got to do something and show that boy of yours what he is missing out on.' _

_A small smile graced the girl's lips, 'Will you help me?' _

_'I said we, didn't I?' he grabbed hold of her other hand and was now holding both. 'Of course I will help you, everything to see that pretty smile of yours.'_

_End of the flashback_

Adam, he was turning out to be her rock after all. He was concerned, in the past Clare had her doubts, but now that Adam was closer and she saw him more often she saw that she could build on him. She was taking the mask she was wearing off around him, slowly but surely.

They had made a plan together, they would set everything up together. But Clare would have to be the one who actually put it into action and she would. Adam would be on stand-by if Clare didn't want to do anything, if she wanted to chicken out. She needed him to be a phone call away, because she freaked out just thinking about it.

Adam had been a real friend these weeks, he would keep her updated on whatever Eli and Imogen were doing. He had said that Eli was having doubts about the Clare he was hanging out with. He had called her vague, strange and odd. Clare hated Imogen for this, she wasn't very good at keeping up an act and when they hang out the real Imogen came forward, several times.

Although Clare had to admit that she might have been the cause of this. She might have made several alterations in the emails she sent to Imogen. The girl didn't have to know everything and perhaps slight changes could stir everything up a bit. She never sent Imogen the important letters from years ago. She didn't need to know that.

The last couple of days she had sent Imogen random emails and according to Adam she had, indeed, addressed these to Eli. Poor Eli, Clare thought, he must have been utterly confused. She giggled at this thought. She was pretty sure that Imogen would believe any thing Clare sent her.

The last two weeks changed everything, Clare couldn't help but fall for Eli. He started texting her at night and she would gladly reply. She liked this, she liked this a lot. That confused look that Eli would get on his face was hilarious and the confusion and stutters of Imogen made her day.

She got up and called Adam, she had to let him know that step one had been completed.

**Eli Goldsworthy - Same day.**

Eli stood there, shaking, he hadn't seen Julia in almost 2 months. He had talked to her on Skype, but even those conversations were decreasing in amounts. From once a day it went to once a week, at its most. He was nervous, she was different and he knew that he had changed as well. People changed all the time, this was only human he knew that. But he also knew that one thing hadn't changed in Julia's eyes and she had told him in between things, she had said several things and sent him several texts that could be seen as not-friendly.

He stood there, waiting, when a familiar figure walked up to him. 'Hey stranger' he heard the girl he knew all too well say.

'Jules' he exclaimed happily and hugged the girl. 'It has been way too long!'

She smiled and the smirk appeared on his face. 'You could say that. I missed you' the girl said, she hugged him a little tighter. 'You have no idea how much I missed you.'

She was right, he didn't know how much she missed him. The girl never told him she did, neither did she mention that she needed him. While she did, she needed this boy, she couldn't live without him.

'I missed you too' he told his friend as he pulled out of the hug. 'He grabbed her suitcase and brought it to his car. 'Let's go, we have so much to talk about.'

The drive to his house was silent and Eli thought that it wasn't comfortable. There was some weird tension in the air and he couldn't quite place it. When they arrived at the house Eli's parents ran out of the door, capturing Julia in a hug. They all went inside, sat down at the kitchen table and started talking. Julia told them about what was going on with their friends and family back in New York. There was something in the way Julia spoke that he knew that she was hiding something from him. Maybe he was seeing things, he shouldn't be too worried, he should just enjoy the time she was here. Although he did have a 'date' which he should tell her about.

**Two days later.**

Eli was getting ready, he was supposed to meet Clare in two hours and he wanted to have some extra time with Julia. She was sitting on his bed, just looking at him. 'Can we go for a ride?' she suddenly asked him.

Since he was ready he agreed with the girl. They drove off just going around in circles while the car was filled with silence. The silence held tension as it had been holding that the past days.

'Are you sure you don't mind me leaving you tonight?' Eli asked her, deciding he had enough of it.

'I'm grown up Eli, I can handle myself.' she sighed. 'But I'm not going to lie, I wish we could spend the night together. You can see her whenever you want and I never get to see you. I'm here for a week, Eli, to visit you and yet you go off to hang out with some girl.'

'I'm sorry, you know I am; I told you that' he told her as he continued driving. 'She asked me two days ago and I-'

'Couldn't resist her, I know' she gave him a sad smile that quickly turned into a grimace. 'You know, there was a time when you would do everything for me.'

'I know and I'm sorry about that, but things change Jules. People change, we changed and don't even try to deny it.'

'You don't think I know that? There is not one day when I don't hope you will show up in front of my door, ready to pick me up and take me to school.' 'But you know what, that will never ever happen. Never again.'

'I'm sorry, but I cannot help it that my parents decided to move!'

'No, maybe you can't. You must have realised that they did this for you right? So you could be near her.' She spat the her.

'My dad had a job offer, you know that.' Eli argued.

'And do you honestly think that he would have taken up to the offer if this Clare hadn't been in Toronto?' Eli didn't say anything, everything that crossed his mind could hurt this girl. 'And don't even tell me that you would come back for me, because you won't. You will be stuck here forever and you will forget about me. Did you ever care, no wait, love me at all?'

'I love you Julia' he softly told her. 'I love you as a friend, my best friend. We're not going to be more and I'm sorry.'

Julia raised her voice some more, 'You can't tell me that you never thought about this. I love you Eli, for fuck's sake, I fucking love you.'

He remained silent, he didn't want to answer and she took the hint. 'You are always going to pick her over me, aren't you?'

'I'm so sor-.' She cut him off, 'Stop the car Eli!' He didn't listen, 'Eli, stop the godforsaken car.' This time he knew she was serious and he had to listen, so he did as he was told and stopped the car.

Julia opened the door, 'I'm out of here don't expect me to be waiting at your house. I will try to see if I can get home as soon as possible, I don't want to spend another moment in this hell hole. Have fun Elijah Goldsworthy, enjoy the rest of your miserable life.' She was about to close the door when she held it back, 'Oh, and thank you for wasting my time.' Her words scared him, this Julia the one that was calling him names was not the Julia he knew.

She closed the door and started walking, he got out of the car. He had to get her back, 'Julia' he called out multiple times, but the more he called her name the faster she tried to run from him.

They were too engaged in their game of cat and mouse to notice that a car came speeding down the lane. Eli saw the car at the last moment, but he was too late to yell a warning. Because before his very eyes, at the moment he opened his mouth, one of his best friends got hit by a car.

He ran to her as fast as he could, already calling 911. He held her close, telling her to hold on. Little did he know it was too late. He forgotten about the now heartbroken girl who was waiting for him under the starry sky, she did not cross his mind once as he helped his friend out. When the ambulance arrived at the scene they confirmed his suspicion, he would never be able to look into his childhood best friend's eyes again.

* * *

**and that was it! :D Things are moving forward and soooon ~ we will have an ending to this story! But not quite soon! c: I don't know when I will be able to update, since my exams are coming up ._. and I'm facing some difficulties with one of the subjects. I will try my hardest to update soon, but I cannot promise you guys anything! **

**I hope you liked it! And I will see you all soon.**

**Love, **

**Your Little Miss Muse **


	15. Chapter 15

**_I'm back my lovelies! _**

**_Missed me? Bet no one really did, but that's okay! I still love all of you dearly and deeply! I thank you for all the reviews, loved all of them and I am sorry that I made you all wait! :c That wasn't very nice of me…_**

**_I'm sitting outside and it is 9 pm. There is a fire brewing in the fireplace and I have hot cocoa. Want to know the best part: The stars are out and Yellow by Coldplay is playing! These little moments make me love life!_**

**_Okay enough on that, here comes the disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :c_**

* * *

_Toronto, it doesn't matter when this was written. _

_Subject: the stars don't shine as bright tonight. _

_Elijah Goldsworthy,_

_'If you ever get this I wanted to let you know that I'm so happy that you let me know what was going on, one problem: You never did. I waited for several hours one week ago and I thought maybe something happened. I was willing to forgive you the next time I got a letter or saw you. I waited. However a week later you still hadn't told me what happened and you never showed up at school. I worried about you. I really did. Not once did it cross my mind that you purposely stood me up. I don't know what happened and I would like to have known! _

_It never crossed my mind, until I spoke to Adam and he said that your house had been empty, it had been empty for several days. Guess what; it had been empty since that night. No light, nothing. Just empty. That's what I felt like: waiting there in the cold. I stayed till one after midnight Eli, hoping that you would show up. You never did. You could have let me know what was (is, mind you) going on. Did you decide that you've had enough of me? That I was too much and asked your parents to move away? This makes me wonder: Did you ever care about me at all? I don't care that you didn't show up, lie, but you could have let me know what the hell was going on. Why are you gone? Because I am touching in the dark. _

_Email me back if you can be honest or don't let me know anything at all. Maybe you just led me on for the previous year and you might have run back to New York. If that is the case: Glad that you let me know what was going on, glad that you didn't like me and glad that you kind of, might have, broken my heart. Although I can't say I blame you: I haven't been honest with you. But since you're not in Toronto anymore I guess it doesn't matter. I guess you will never find out and I guess that I just cared too much. _

_I'm sorry to have wasted your time, _

_I'm not waiting under the stars, not anymore. _

_Goodbye Eli, _

_Clare Diana Edwards. '_

He read it again, he had gotten this later months ago, five months and four days, not that he had counted. And she had sent this on paper, she knew that he was back in New York. She knew. He gently stroked the letter with his finger, going over the places where teardrops had fallen. Whether they were his or hers, he would never know. They merged together on the paper, making sure that he was unable to name their original owner.

He knew that he should have written her, maybe even texted her. He never did. Even when the time passed, he still didn't want to write her. That was a lie. He wanted to, he just didn't know what to tell her.

She had crossed his mind that night, the night that changed everything, even if it was for a brief second. She had been on his mind and the weeks after that were rough, yes he had gone to New York the next day, after Julia's parents decided to take her back to the city. They had glared at him, they had cursed him for killing their daughter. He knew he didn't kill her, he knew that at the time. But after a while he started to believe that he did.

He killed Julia, his childhood friend. How do you tell someone you are a murderer? That's right, you can't, the person would hate you and would despise everything you did or would do. He couldn't let Clare see him like that, he would rather leave her heart-broken and in the dark. And so he did. He had left her in the dark.

Things had changed these months. Eli had changed. He did things he wouldn't have done before. Negative, because it would never have been positive. His plays turned dark, his stories turned dark. And when he couldn't take the blame any longer. He had driven his hearse into a wall. He had spent weeks in the hospital.

Not later his parents decided that it was enough, they couldn't take it anymore and had taken steps. They had sent him to therapy and he had been better, his therapist had put him on medication. He had done better since, he felt like he would be better soon. He would contact Clare, but he would have to do it in person, since some things are not meant to be discussed over paper, this was one of them.

He knew that they had to go back to Toronto and that it wouldn't be too long, his dad went back two months ago, he couldn't stay away from his work any longer. Degrassi was willing to take Eli back, but they would have to make him redo his junior year, since he missed many points. His mom decided that he wouldn't go back until after the summer break, he would have time to adjust to the situation.

He was sitting on the balcony, with nothing but a notebook and a pen. The notebook remained empty, like it had been for several months. He couldn't write his stories anymore and everything he could write would turn out twisted and crappy. Eli couldn't write, he had lost the thing that kept him going. He would have to talk to her. He would be back in three weeks, he knew that she wrote that she wouldn't be waiting. But a part of him hoped otherwise, he looked up and hoped that she would be looking at the same stars, just like many nights in the past.

**Clare, Toronto.**

Clare was sitting on the swings in her yard. Reflecting on the previous months. She missed Eli. He hurt her and she missed him. She cried for many nights after that one night, she never knew that something could hurt so much. But this had hurt. She never got over it and he never answered her letter. She didn't think he would. Deep down inside she knew he wouldn't.

Adam had tried to be supportive, but he couldn't be there for her. He wasn't him. She always went to Eli with these kind of problems and now she couldn't. He wouldn't talk to her and her problems had to do with him. She regret writing him that one letter, she had let him go in that. Her biggest regret. She added it to the list of things she'd done wrong.

School had been different too. Two new students had arrived, Fiona and Declan Coyne. Two students from New York. Imogen had taken a liking in Fiona and the two started dating, Clare never saw this coming. But she was happy that the girl found someone to love. Imogen and Clare had made up and were on friendly grounds now, she had given Clare her bracelet back and apologised for the thing. Clare gladly accepted it and both girls parted.

Things had been going smoothly, but Clare just missed him. She missed her rock and she was miserable without him. She knew that she couldn't take it any longer. She ran upstairs, opened her laptop and wrote him an email. She had to do something.

_Hello Stranger, _

_(I'm not sure if this qualifies.) You don't know me, yet, and you might wonder how I got your email address. I am writing you this because I have to tell someone about my stupidity and I've lost my rock. Let's see, my name is Clare Edwards, I am in my sophomore year of high school. My might be getting a divorce and my sister is in Africa. My family is a broken as can be and I am barely holding on. _

_I want to be a writer. A dear friend of mine told me to move on from the vampire fiction and I did. He told me I could do better than that and lately I have written different stories. Stories he would approve off. If only he was able to read them. I still want to be a journalist, but being an author would be the perfect second choice, don't you think? _

_My friends have been my support and they love me very much and I am thankful for having them. But I've also lost some friends, my rock being one of them. I know I screwed things up and I don't know how to fix things. I would invite him to this party that my good friend Adam is throwing, it is in four weeks, on a Saturday, at the abandoned church. I am not sure if he will be able to show up, because I don't know if he is around these days. I am not sure about anything, but I am sure that I want to make things right with him, talk things through. I want him to know that I will be waiting there, all night if I have to and he might not even show up. But we will see, only time will tell. _

_I don't have many wishes from the future, but I do have some things I would want to change. I have made many mistakes; some of them would change things. I would have told one specific person something, something I guess I was afraid to tell him and to show him. Maybe I was afraid of what he would think of me, I don't know. I wish I had noticed several things sooner, things I should have told him. But it is too late to change the past isn't it? _

_I apologise for this rant, dearest stranger. But I had some thing that needed to get off my chest. I hope you don't mind. _

_Will I see you under stars dear stranger? _

_Lots of Love, _

_Clare Edwards, the girl who was a fool. _

She hit send and closed her laptop, she hoped he would show up, but even she wasn't sure if he would. She still wanted to know what had happened and they had to talk things through. She knew that something was wrong, she felt that it was. She just hoped that he was willing to talk to her, she had heard his dad on the radio, but Eli had been nowhere to be found. She knew he had to be here sooner than later.

But she had to take care of one small detail: She had to get Adam to throw a party. Minor detail. For the first time in months the blue-eyed girl glanced at the stars.

* * *

**Cheesy ending ~ Cheesy ending ~ Will things be fixed? :D I hope so! Boring chapter I know x-x But I kind of liked it like this! **

**I have a feeling that the end will be here soon ;c Sooner than I planned it. But I kind of feel like I am dragging it on :c And I like my time lapses.. Oh well c: I have several story ideas and I might work on that soon! :D I am sad to see how this is working out. But I think that I am doing pretty good for a first story! But I am a terrible judge.. soo.. Not going to comment anymore on that. **

**Anyway: this was it for now. We will see each other soon, I can't promise anything, because Exams are coming up! (Even though I have two exams, they are important!) **

**Review and hopefully you will join me under the stars! **

**Love, **

**Your Little Miss Muse **


	16. Chapter 16

**Aaaaah Last Chapter and I am sorry that it is this late! :D I hope that it is good! And I might continue it, but I feel like this should be the end. I'm not going to hold you guys any longer. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

He was looking in the mirror, standing in front of it and making sure that everything looked okay. In his left hand he held her letter, that she had sent him four weeks ago. He was so surprised when he got it. He couldn't blame her for sending him that letter; he would have done the same. She had nothing to apologise for.

He didn't know why he decided to show up. He didn't even know why he was nervous. He should have ignored her invitation, he know he should have done that. But he couldn't; He couldn't ignore the girl. Not this girl. Not ever, she was his muse and he had missed the contact.

When he got her letter four weeks ago he was surprised. He found it weird; after all, she had nothing to apologise for. Because she couldn't do anything wrong. She had been cryptic and that had made him curious. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he was ready to go.

He had spoken to Adam, over the phone. The guy was surprised to hear to Eli was back and he could hear that he was actually glad to hear that Eli was back due to the tone in his voice. He had given Eli the directions, even though they were provided in the letter and had told him that they would have to catch up later.

Eli drove off, before he even considered going to the party there was something else he had to do. He drove to the spot where he had that heart breaking fight with Julia last year. His foot found the brake; he didn't want to do this. But he had to say goodbye for real this time. He needed this. He wanted this. He owed this to Julia.

Eli got the flowers out of the shotgun seat and walked out of the car. He had placed it in the same spot where he had left it that faithful night. He walked the way they had run. And slowly, but surely he felt a rock in his throat. The world seemed heavier, like it was crashing down on him.

He stood on the sidewalk, next to the road where Julia had been hit. He started whispering, "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I know that I could have helped it and I'd never wanted this to happen. You were supposed to grow old, have a family, you were born to be successful and happy. And I've always wanted all of that for you. But now you're gone."

Tears were falling from Eli's eyes as he spoke to the ghost of his best friend. "I'm so sorry Julia. So sorry. I miss you." With that he put the flowers down and started walking to his car. He wiped his tears away and started the car. He had an appointment and he was not letting her down again.

**Clare **

"Are you sure that he is going to show up?" She asked Adam.

He smiled at his best friend. "Positive, he texted me. I told you that he had called me. He wanted the last details for the party. I gave them to him. End of story. Now stop freaking out and relax."

"Can't you just dance? Have fun and mingle! At least, for now." Alli agreed. Clare started dancing, awkwardly. "Just, just don't do that." Alli sighed while Adam laughed. "Just try to enjoy yourself. Please?"

"I'll try" Clare said half-heartily, which earned a grimace from her friends. "Just don't worry about me. Go enjoy yourselves." She told her friends to go away, into the crowd. They both shrugged and did as the girl told them. Clare on the other hand turned around and walked the other way. Away from the crowd. Away from everything.

Somehow she wasn't sure what would happen tonight. She hoped that things with Eli could be fixed. She hoped that he would show up. But she wasn't sure if he was going to. All right, Adam had said that he was coming. But what if he changed his mind? What if he decided to erase her from his memory?

These thoughts haunted her as she walked towards the lake. The lake deep in the forest. She knew that Eli would know where to look for her. Imogen had told her about this, she had said that Eli had mentioned it a couple of times. He had been there and promised that he would take Imogen to it. One day. Clare however, had known the location of this lake for some years now. She knew that this was the place Eli had referred to.

But what if he didn't look in this place? What if he never showed up and looked for her at the party. What if he hated her after he found out who she really was? She looked up at the stars and hoped for the best. She had dressed for the occasion; she was wearing a white dress, her hair was up and her make-up was barely visible.

If only everything would work out tonight.

**Eli **

"There you are man! It is so good to see you!" Adam told Eli as he man-hugged the friend he hadn't seen in months. "How are you?"

"Good enough, I guess" he shortly answered, not wanting to go into details. He scanned the room and Adam smiled. He knew that his friend wouldn't focus until he had spoken to the girl that he once called his best friend.

"Looking for a certain girl?" He only nodded. And as he looked around once more he saw her, not too far away. She was talking to this girl who seemed quite familiar. They were standing rather close together as Eli decided that he needed to talk to here. Adam saw this and turned to his friend. "I guess you found her. No?"

Eli nodded. "Is it alright if I catch up with you later?" He asked as he put his hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli nodded, unable to say anything. He wasn't focused on the conversation he was having. Adam took his hand off of his shoulder and let Eli be. Walking off to where Alli was standing.

Eli took a deep breath as he walked towards Clare. As he stood behind her he put his hand on her shoulder.

'Can we talk Clare?' Eli asked her. Clare turned around and opened her mouth like she was about to say something. She gasped. But shortly after that she got a sad look upon her face. What happened next Eli could say he didn't expect.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm not the girl you are looking for. I'm sorry that I've lied to you. But I am not Clare Edwards." The girl in front of him told him. "My name is Imogen Moreno. Again I apologise."

He looked at her, with a shocked expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

Imogen sighed. " I mean exactly what I said. I am not Clare Edwards. Clare is a wonderful girl. I am afraid that I am not her as I took something magical away from her. And deep down inside you knew this. You knew that the crazy girl with the pigtails was not the friend that you'd carried in your heart for years."

He opened his mouth but she put a finger to his lips, silently telling him that she was not finished yet. "I wanted what she had, or might have. I was jealous. I had always been the odd one out and then you assumed that I was her. I just wanted to feel special okay?"

Imogen paused for a second. "However, I never felt special around you. It wasn't until Fiona moved here that I ever had that feeling. She makes me feel special. I am so sorry, so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."

Eli took a second to process everything that had happened and that he was told. If the girl in front of him wasn't his Clare. Then where was she. What if she had done this on purpose? What if it was all plan of a big scheme. He had known that something was wrong when he had met her and the better he got to know her the more doubts she had. Clare might have been scared. She would have to explain this to him.

He spoke up, looking Imogen in the eyes. "I just wish that you had been honest with me. I mean, everybody wants that special someone and feel like they are one of a kind. But. You have to be honest about that. And you're right. I had the feeling that something was up." He sighed. He turned around. "Don't worry Imogen Moreno, I will forgive you. However, I need to find someone"

He started to fade in the crowd. "She is waiting for you though and I think that you know where!" She shouted after him.

He smiled, he knew where he had to go and he headed towards the place where she would be waiting. He made his way through the crowd and the closer he got the more the nerves were appearing in his stomach. Who was this Clare? Had he already met her? He had so many unanswered questions. He wanted to get rid of them. He wanted answers.

He slowly approached the lake and he saw a figure standing there. The closer he got, the more visible she got. She was facing the lake and didn't see him. He tried to approach her quietly, but that plan was ruined when he stepped on a twig. The girl spun around and before him stood Diane Martin. She looked shocked. "Hello Eli." She whispered.

"Diane?" She shook her head. "You?" She nodded. "You're Clare Edwards? The real Clare Edwards?" He was starting to get mad. He had been close to this girl. He had felt for her. She knew who he had been.

"Why, Why didn't you tell me? You had known this whole time and yet you led me on! Was Imogen in on this? And Adam?!" Eli told the Clare that was standing in front of him.

"Yes, they knew." She said, she sounded so small. So little. It was barely a whisper.

"But why didn't you tell me? You could have told me! Do you think that this is fair! I was led to believe that a girl was my best friend. That I had known her for over six years. Yet she turned out to be a stranger! And you knew! You knew exactly what was going on. Yet you didn't do anything! You could have told me. I would have understood." He was angry, fuming. The girl in front of him looked so small, so vulnerable.

"It is not that simple." Clare turned her back to Eli, looking back. Not wanting to look him in the eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." He begged her with his eyes, his voice forceful. "Please." He said less strong, he just wanted answered.

She sighed, still not looking at him. "You do know how I would write to you about my problems, how I could talk to you about them?" He nodded. "There was this point where you were getting vaguer with your letters. It made me questions things and the more I questioned things and thought about them. Useful things and useless things the more I felt alone. You want to know what I kept relying on? The stars. The stars that guide me home. The ones that you would be waiting under. Those stars. And suddenly, you announced that you were in Toronto and had seen me. For once I thought that I could have that one person who really knew me close. My day couldn't get any better. I finally understood the vagueness. For days I walked around with a smile on my face."

She paused for a second; he could hear the smile on her lips. But that faded as she continued. "That was until you had a wonderful night with me or should I say Imogen. I didn't know that it was Imogen at the time. I guess that it makes sense. Since she had my bracelet, there was no way you could have known what I looked like; the bracelet was the one thing you could recognise. I spoke to Imogen and she didn't want to give it back. I guess that it was fine since I still got to write you."

She turned around to face Eli. "You were so happy, I didn't want to break that so I made a deal with Imogen. She would be me for as long as that was needed and I would give her the information she needed. But if you ever decided to go back to New York for university or to another city and we would lose sight. I would be the one writing you letters. Everything would go back to how it used to be.

"But at one point I couldn't take it and wrote you a letter, I wanted to meet up with you. I was prepared to show you who I really was. Even though it might be a disappointed. I'm not as pretty as Imogen. I guess I didn't want to be a disappointment all along."

Clare was crying, but Eli was just standing there, his face hard. His insides were raging, he just wanted to hug this girl and tell her that he had forgiven her. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful and that he would take away her doubts.

"But that night, you didn't show up. I was heart broken. I thought that I had ruined every thing. I then sent you a letter, one that I regret and want to forget about. And we both know what happens next. The ball is in your court."

His expression changed, but he still didn't speak.

"Are – are you going to say something?" Just when she had stopped crying her eyes got teary again.

"How can I trust you?" He mumbled. She almost didn't hear him.

She looked him in the eyes. "I know that I have given you reasons not to trust me, but I regret everything that has happened in the last months. I am so sorry Eli. If only I had had the courage to go up to you and tell you the truth."

"It is a little late for 'if only' don't you think?" She stayed there silently. He sighed, "I wish I could say that I would have done things differently. But that would be a lie." He took hold of her hands. "I wouldn't have done things differently. I would have done the same thing. You were right though. I knew that something was wrong. I think I even knew who the real Clare Edwards was. I just didn't want to see it at the time."

"I do admit that I was mad, I was fuming. Why would you have lied to me? But I realised that I would have been scared. I still don't like it though, but I think that I knew."

"Adam told me about it, he said that you were having doubts about Imogen. That was when he told me that we should meet. He wanted me to write you and reveal my identity as soon as I told him about the letters. He didn't like it one bit." Clare softly smiled and he thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"That Adam is a wise guy. You should have listened to him." Eli smirked.

"Oh, how I wish I had." Her eyes were now twinkling. She was happy that he had forgiven her.

He smirked feeling more confident. "You want to know something? After the Romeo and Juliet project for English I wanted both Clare Edwards and Diane Martin. Lucky me. They turn out to be the same person."

She giggled. "Lucky you, I guess."

"I agree, Lucky me." He stepped closer. "Do you think that she would mind a revival of that one scene? We never got to practise after we were done filming."

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "I don't think she would mind one bit."

Their lips met, moving slowly in sync. In that moment it was perfect. When they broke away Clare hid her face into his chest. Eli looked up. The stars were out. He whispered, "I have been waiting for you."

She looked up at the sky. "I've been right here. Underneath the stars."

* * *

**A.N: THIS SUCKED D: I hated writing this, that is why I put it off this long. I didn't want the story to end. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But I guess it is not that bad! I am sorry that it might be a bit rushed. But I wanted to finish it tonight. **

**That was it for this story guys ; O; I might do outtakes or make a sequel. I am not sure! But expect a new story really soon! I'm so sad that it is over! D:**

**Review one last time? **

**Until we meet under the stars, **

**Your Little Miss Muse **


End file.
